Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds
by Pete the Rock
Summary: AAKR. A war breaks out at Pallet. A prophecy brings Ash to the DigiWorld. Can the trainer and a digidestined stop the two forces of evil, or will the three worlds collapse? Now with songfics. Complete
1. Prophecy and the Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon

* * *

**Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prophecy and the Chase

_Three worlds are aligning. They will align by two froces of darkness. Once it is completed, the barrier to a forbidden world will appear. The gods will be too worked over from keeping chaos from flooding through all worlds. Only the power of the two chosen will bond the wills of their worlds and protect them from utter armaggedon. Only the determination and light will save the worlds._

The trees. The night. The cold feeling. The forest had the creatures nesting in sleep. It was a quiet setting for a nice midnight stroll, except for a girl and her cat sprinting through. The brunette girl wearing a sleeveless pink and white shirt, pink gloves that go up to her shoulders and tiny shorts, ran in fear. Her cat, wearing claw gauntlets and a tail ring, was trying to keep up with her master. Destruction was coming behind them, in the form of a rhino with a drill for a nose, and walking on his two hind legs, chasing the two by knocking down the trees. The girl heard water to her left and gets her cat to follow to the cliff where they jumped into the lake. The rhino runs to the cliff and sees the water, but doesn't want to further pursue them. A muscled beast with four arms tells the rhino that there's a path to cut the chase off. They both head down the path.

Meanwhile, several kids, along with there creatures were searching and calling for someone named Kari. One brunette boy with a blazing cool jacket, and goggles was searching in an urban area. A blue imp-like creature came from behind.

"Davis, you sure she went that away?" it asked

"Veemon, I'm relying on my instincts," Davis replied. "I'm sure about it." Just then, a blond boy wearing a fishing cap, walk to the two.

"Well, Davis, she's not over there," he groaned.

"Butt out of this, D.K."

"It's T.K." Veemon decided to intervene.

"Anyway, has Patamon or Hawkmon returned from the forest?" it questioned.

"Not yet."

"Hey, not to sound cruel, but I think she'll be fine," Davis reassured. "She has Gatomon by her side, right?" T.K. nodded.

Patamon was flapping his ear-wings over the left wing of the forest. "Where are you two?" That's when he saw the girl and cat, sitting by the cliff. "Found them." Just then, Hawkmon flew towards the orange digimon.

"You found him?" It asked as they looked down at the two. "All right. I'll go get the others. You keep an eye on them." He flew off. Patamon floated down to the edge of the cliff.

"That monster..." Gatomon started, trying to catch its breath, "what was that?"

"Well..." Kari tried to speak, also winded. "It's not a Digimon." She put her hands on her forehead in frustration. "I never should have open that e-mail."

"It came from the Numemon. Who else calls you Queen Kari?" Kari giggled a little.

"If anything, I should tell the others I'm fine," she said as she brought out her D-terminal. She never had a chance to start typing, when the lake started to show bubbles. "What now?" A large crustation came out of the water.

"Another one?" Gatomon shrieked. The crustation swam out of the lake and approached the duo. The rhino and the muscled four-arms appeared from the path adjacent to the lake.

"We're surrounded," Kari cried. Gatomon looked around and saw a path behind them.

"This way." The two ran down the path, with the therr creatures in hot pursuit. Then, Kari stopped when she saw a man, looking in his 40's and dressed in a luxurious tuxedo, in her path, smiling. A large cat, with a jewel in it's forehead, stood beside him.

"Who are you? How did you get into the DigiWorld without a digivice?" She asked as she held up her D3.

"That is not important at the moment," The man quoted.

"Don't smirk me off like that." Gatomon saw the fire in her eyes.

"Let me put it this way. A resurrected vampire shall wreak havoc soon in the world where I came from." Kari's nerves were shot. She was scared out of her will.

"Wh-wh-whan do you mean?" she shuddered. The three creatures walked around her and stood by the man.

"My 'pets' might give you a hint." Just then, a portal appeared behind Kari but she didn't seem to notice. She started to walk backwards, when she hit a bump and started to fall back to the vortex.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled as she ran to Kari and the portal. Both entered causing the portal to vanish. Patamon, who saw the whole event, was in shock.The rhino looked over by the cliff, thinking it heard something.

"Calm down, Rhydon. We let them escape. Now, let's get ready to turn this world upside down," said the man, followed by a laugh. "Come, Machamp, Kinglier." The man and his four monsters, which has Persian, walked down the path.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. 2 Kids, 3 Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon

* * *

Chapter 2: 2 Kids, 3 Worlds

The sun sets on another beautiful day as four kids along with a little yellow mouse walk towards a forest on their way to Pallet Town.

"I can't wait to get to Pallet Town," a small boy with dark hair and glasses cheered.

"Geez, Max, calm down," said a teen male with spiked brunette hair. "We'll see Professor Oak soon enough, right, Ash?" The trainer in the blue sweat-tee nodded, but continued, since a couple of days ago, looked down. The other brunette in red, about Ash's age, started to feel concerned about his friend. He finished in the elite eight at the Hoenn League to Richie, but that's no reason to sulk about it.

"Brock, is something wrong with Ash?" she asked. "I know he didn't win the Hoenn Cup."

"Speak for yourself, May. You ended up in the back of the competition at the Grand Festival." Max pointed out. "From all I know, it's you who should be sulking." May wanted to smack her little brother for that comment.

"Y'know, come to think of it, Ash did have a weird dream he told me about," Brock started. The mouse jumped on May's shoulder, wanting to know about this dream. "He said he heard someone tell him of a prophecy. That a mysterious force would open a gateway to a sacred world where he would stand with someone from another world to defend the place."

"Well, if it's from a different world, he should look no further than me," May quoted.

"Pikachu, please," Max groaned. The mouse punched May in the head for the poor comment.

"Ow...What was that for?!"

"Think about it. Different _worlds_, not regions."

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Brock wanted to calm the siblings down. May rethinks about what Brock was mentioning.

"So Ash isn't sulking, but he's in a deep thought, right?" she guessed.

"Yeah. The thing that bothers me is that different world. It's been clouding my head ever since." As Brock said that, a black cloud rolled above them. This causes Ash to look up.

"This isn't what you had in mind, is it?" Max asked.

"Not really." Then the cloud laughed evilly amongst the group as thunder was heard. Ash knew it was trouble.

"Run!" he yelled. For five minutes they ran deep into the forest. After a while they were out of breath. Ash took his hat off to dry it, but realized that there was no rain. "Weird. Not a drop."

"Does anyone know where we are?" Max cried.

"I hate it when we panic like that. Alright, we need to setup camp for tonight." Everyone agreed. Three hours later, everyone was asleep, except for Ash who was still thinking about the dream. He wrote a note for whoever woke up in the morning. Pikachu was hearing pen/paper contacts, which woke it up.

"(Ash?)," it wondered. Ash looked at his awakened Pokemon.

"Sorry about that, pal. Can't sleep." He places the note under a stone, then gets up, takes his bag walks away for the campsite, with Pikachu on his shoulder. As they walked for a half-hour, Pikachu felt curious about the dream.

"(Did anything appear in the dream?)" it asked. Ash barely understood what his friend was gibbering about.

"Not really. It was brief and all I was hearing was a voice."

"(Was it female?)"

"It was. How'd you guess?" All of a sudden a flash of light shot out in front of them, blinding the two. They both raise their arms to cover the light. "What's going on?" Ash slowly removed his arms in front to look at the portal. Just then, a figure started to appear from the swirling vortex. Before the trainer could speak, the figure was shot out of the portal, and headed right for him. Ash got his hands out to catch the figure upon impact. On contact, the force pushed Ash to a tree behind him about 20 yards after knock down. The portal then dissipates to nothing. Ash looked at his reception to find Kari clutching Gatomon, but he had no idea who they were. Kari was unconscious from the trip, causing her to drop Gatomon, but Pikachu was quick to catch the Digicat, and lay it on the ground. Ash pulled himself from beneath Kari to get a better look. He put two fingers on her neck, to find out she has a pulse. "Well, that's relief."

"(She's alive?)" This woke Gatomon up.

"Oh man, what's going on?" Gatomon groaned as it sat up, and saw Ash put his sweat-tee on Kari. The cat immediately ran to the two. "Kari! Kari, are you all right?" Ash was startled by the fact that it could talk, let alone know the name of its master.

"You can talk?"

"Yeah. How is she?" Ash knew who it was talking about. He placed his hand on Kari's forehead. No fever, which was more relief.

"She exhausted, but she'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." Pikachu digs into Ash's bag to get a rag and his canteen. Then, the mouse walked over to its master trainer.

"Thanks, bud." He pours water from the canteen onto the rag, rings it out and puts it on Kari's forehead.

"Did you find us like this?"

"Not really. It was more like you two found us. By the way, I was wondering who you are."

"The name is Gatomon, and I'm a Digimon."

"Mine's Ash. That's my friend, Pikachu," he said while pointing to his Pokemon. Unaware of what's going on, Kari remembers what the man, back in the DigiWorld, said about a resurrected vampire.

"Myotismon," she says weakly, "how can it be?" Ash put his hand on Kari's cheek.

"It's okay. We're here for you," Ash said softly to calm her down. He then turn to Gatomon. "My...otis...mon?"

"The last person we saw, before you, said something about a resurrected vampire."

"Look, maybe we should rest until morning." Gatomon and Pikachu agreed. Ash, now, had more on his mind than before. _'Resurrected vampire, the prophecy from my dream, this girl...is there a relationship?'

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Views from Separate Groups

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Views from Separate Groups

Patamon managed to fly back to the search party where Davis, T.K., and the rest started to enter the forest. "Guys!" the airborne Digimon yelled. A small boy, with brown, dome-like styled hair, saw him.

"What is it, Patamon?"

"It's Kari. She's gone." everyone gasped. Another girl, wearing a leather helmet, showed more worry.

"What do you mean?" Davis wanted to speak up.

"Look, it's probably just me, but I think she wants to be alone, Yolei." Her eyes showed an enormus anger to the careless comment. T.K. saw this as trouble.

"Cody, you might wanna step back a little," he said to the small Digidestined. Yolei turned to face Davis with anger in her eyes. Davis sweat drops in fear of his ally. Veemopn and Hawkmon decided to hide behind T.K. Then, the lavender-haired gave her 'leader' a vicious hard right cross, sending him to the trees. The other boys looked at Davis in disgust. An armadillo, along with Veemon, see Yolei calm down a little.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not going to get on her bad side," it said.

"Same here, Armadillomon," Hawkmon agreed. "Anyway, what exactly happened, Patamon?" Patamon explained how Kari was thrown into a portal by a man with four strange creatures.

"Oh, man. What now?" Yolei struggled. Davis got back on his feet, with a plan...somewhat. He brings out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cody asked. A voice came from the other line.

"This is Izzy."

"Izzy? Davis. Can you run a complete scan of the DigiWorld for Kari?" A purple-haired boy then understood the call to Izzy.

"I get it. He wanted to see if she was placed somewhere else in the DigiWorld," he said.

"What's the occasion?" Izzy asked.

"She's missing," Davis answered.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Just don't tell big brother about it." Just then, another voice came in.

"You lost Kari!" Davis sweat drops again.

"Oh, h-h-hi Tai."

* * *

May was waking up, expecting to join Ash for breakfast. She looked around to see Brock and Max still sleeping, but no Ash. She, then, finds his note.

TO ANYONE WHO'S AWAKE- I'VE GONE FOR A WALK. BE BACK A.S.A.P.- ASH.

Brock woke up to the note. "Morning, May."

"What does he think he's doing this early?" she growled. "Making out with someone?" Brock wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Care to explain what you're jabbering?" May hands the breeder the note. "Nah. I still think it's about that dream."

"If that's the case, why didn't he take me with him?"

"You've shown the least amount of care, from where I'm standing. You _do_ have a point that he should've had company. Besides, he said he'll be back."

"I'll make sure. Go, Beautifly." She throws her Pokeball, and out came a butterfly with a long, stringy nose. "Go find Ash and bring him here." Beautifly flew off to seek the trainer.

"You definitely need to learn patience." May shot a mean look to her friend.

"And you might need to make breakfast." Brock was showing some steam.

"You don't talk to me like that!"

* * *

Kari's eyes were starting to open to the morning sky. She bobbed her head back and forth, seeing the trees. Then, as she was sitting up, remembered being in the forest before she succumbed to fear from that man and his beasts. 'What did that man want?' she thought. 'What were those creatures?' She looked down at the blue sweat-tee to see Pikachu sleeping on her lap. She started to be scared again with a sweat drop. 'It must be from before, but this one appears to be gentle and cute,' she continued to think, calming down a little. Then, she reaches over and starts petting the mouse, scratching it behind its ears. Pikachu felt this and let out a giggle, but soon realized it wasn't a hand who it had known. It turned to see Kari awake, then, jumped up to her chest and gave her a puppy kiss. It got Kari spooked at first, but realized this creature meant no harm. "You're not like those other creatures from last night, are you?" she asked with a smile. Pikachu wasn't sure it understood her question. She, then, found out her Digimon was no where in sight. "By the way, do you know where Gatomon is?" Pikachu pointed to Gatomon, who was resting on Ash's lap. They walked over to the sleeping trainer and cat. Kari blocked the sunlight, waking the other two up. Gatomon saw its master.

"How are you doing, Kari?" the kitten asked gingerly.

"All right, I guess." Gatomon, then, jumped into Kari's arms. Ash, semi-alert, saw the two in relief. Pikachu jumped on its trainer's head. Kari looked at the two. "Is that your pet?" she questioned.

"Well, Pikachu isn't really a pet, more of a friend to me," the wild raven-haired kid answered. One look at his face immediately reminded her of the man who she ran into in the DigiWorld. She was sweat dropping in extreme fear, causing her to slip and land on the soft dirt. Gatomon realized that something was scaring its friend, but wasn't sure about what it was. That was when it saw Ash's face, she figured it out.

"S-s-stay back," Kari spoke out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" wondered Ash.

"Kari, he's the one who saved us." Kari calmed a little and simply stared down.

"I'm...sorry," she wept. Ash kneeled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell us all about it back at camp for breakfast." Kari lifted her head. "I bet Brock's got something you'd like." He and the two creatures started to head to the camp.

"Wait!" the brunette yelled, "can I ask...your name?" All Ash did was turn around and say:

"My name is Ash Ketchum."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Rockets and Armaggedon

Chapter 4: Rockets and Armaggedon

* * *

Beautifly was flying above the trees, searching for May's good friend. On the ground, Pikachu was hearing the calls from the butterfly Pokemon. Ash saw Pikachu behaving strangly.

"What is it, Pikachu?" The mouse pointed to the sky, causing Ash to look up and see his friend's bug. "Morning, Beautifly."

"(Morning, Ash, Pikachu.)" Kari and Gatomon rushed to Ash's side to see Beautifly.

"What is that?" Kari asked.

"This is Beautifly. It belongs to a friend of mine," he answered. Then, he sweat dropped when he continued, "but I think I know why it's here." Pikachu wanted to talk to the bug.

"(Did May command you to find us?)"

"(Yeah, but she seemed quite upset.)"

"(Reason?)"

"(She said somthing about not going with you two for that walk.)"

"(Ash was still concerned about the dream.)"

"(I understand.)" Then Beautifly took a quick glimpse at Kari. "(Who's that?)"

"(Kari, and her cat is Gatomon.)"

"(Is Gatomon a Pokemon?)"

"(No. We'll explain back at camp.)" Ash decided to intervene.

"So, you're helping all of us back to camp?" Beautifly cheerfully agreed and lead the way.

"You do understand I couldn't make out a word those two were saying, right?" Kari mocked.

"Very few actually do."

"You're hopeless," Gatomon groaned. As they walked to the campsite, Ash was curious about what had occured to Kari up to this morning.

"So the reason you got scared of me was because of someone, with creatures invaded this world you came from, looked like me?"

"Somewhat."

"Can you describe those creatures?" Then Kari remembered her digital camera.

"I think I can." All stop to see what she was doing. She pulled out her camera, D-Terminal, and a connection wire. She, then, connects the D-Terminal to her camera, and pressed a couple of buttons to get the pictures up. Ash wanted to know the deal. "Got it." She gives the D-Terminal to Ash. "These were the creatures that almost killed me." The wannabe master was nearly blown away at the photos, because he knew that those creatures were Pokemon.

"Rhydon," he listed, seeing the drill-nosed rhino. Then the 4-armed being. "Machamp." The large crustation. "Kingler." And last, the cat with the jewel. "Persian."

"You know them?"

"They're Pokemon."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was." Ash was vainly trying to straighten out his mind. "I...it..." Kari was staring to worry about Ash.

"Ash..."

"It doesn't make sense. There are Pokemon in your world, and you two in this world. I'm willing to help piece whatever's there, but I don't know where to begin," he growled. Pikachu thought the jet-black haired trainer was missing something. Something only he knew.

"(What about your dream?)" Ash jerked his head over to the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"The...dream?"

Kari heard it, too. "What dream?" Gatomon scented something cooking a few meters ahead.

"Why don't you tell us about this dream, during breakfast."

"Oh yeah, we're close," Ash grinned. He, then turns to Beautifly. "Beautifly, tell the others we'll be there shortly." It nodded and flew back to camp. "C'mon, we don't want breakfast cold, do we?" The others started to glisten a little, even Gatomon.

"No, sir."

"Then let's go." They all started to run to the camp. Back there, Beautifly showed up, much to May's delight.

"So, did you find Ash?" May asked the airborne bug. It started to gibber, saying Ash is on his way.

"That's great, I'm almost done," Brock motioned by the grill, flipping pancakes. Max was reluctant to awaken, but the smell of the flapjacks was too overwhelming.

"That's what I like about you, Brock. Waking me up when my stomach's dry," he said with sarcasm. He, then, looked around for Ash. "Guys..."

"Ash went out for a midnight stroll. He should be back any minute," Brock said, interrupting Max. Ash, then, appeared with Pikachu, still on his shoulder.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the disappearing act," he said to everyone.

"You're timing's perfect. Breakfast is just about done," Brock pointed out to the table.

"Needed some time to forget the dream?" May asked.

"Yeah, I tried," Ash sighed. He turned to the wannabe breeder. "Hey Brock, you got a couple extra plates ready?"

"Of course. Only you would scarf eight or ten small stacks when I make 'em," Brock said with a chuckle.

"That's not the issue today." Brock was confused by Ash's remark. Then, Ash turned to the trees. "Okay, you can join us." Kari and Gatomon came into the clearing. "This is Kari and her friend, Gatomon." May, Max and Brock saw Ash's two new friends. Brock was in disbelief, believing May's guess that Ash _was_ making out. May was less than sympathetic. She walked to Ash and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"All right, Ash Ketchum, what's the deal with this new girl?" she whispered in a growling tone.

"We just met last night. She's from a different world."

"Hi Kari, I'm Max," Max said, introducing himself. "The one setting the table is Brock, and the one who's talking to Ash is my sister, May."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kari said.

"So, how long have you been with Ash?"

"From what Gatomon told me, just last night when I got here. I don't know how." Brock walked over to join them.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. I hope you don't mind pancakes," Brock said.

"Are you kidding? I love pancakes," Kari joyously said. Brock chuckled at the sound.

"That's awsome to hear." Ash and May decided to talk about their matter later and eat now. Kari was a little curious about Ash's dream, as was everyone.

"So, what's with this dream we've been hearing about, Ash?" Gatomon asked. Ash paused for a moment to decide weather to tell them now or later. He thought now.

"I guess I should talk about it," Ash said, feeling the pressure. "My dream started out in the dark. I was walking aimlessly when I heard some woman's voice. She was calling for me for some reason, but it was to tell me this: 'Three worlds will be align by two forces of darkness. Once the alignment is complete, the barrier to a forbidden world will appear. The gods will be too worked over from keeping chaos from flooding throught these worlds. Only the power of two chosen will bond the wills of their worlds and protect them from utter armaggedon.' And that's when I woke up." The others were trying to ponder what he mentioned.

"What did the woman's voice sound like?" Gatomon questioned. Max thought about the dream hrader, just to come up with a hypothesis.

"It could just be me, but I think it's her vocal chords you heard," he guessed as hepointed to Kari.

"You have got to be kidding!" May volumed, protesting her little brother's response.

"Well, there's no way it'd be yours!"

"From all I know, it could've been me talking in my sleep." Everyone else sweat drops.

"Not possible," Brock butted in. "If it was you, then we would all hear it. Besides, Max may have a point since this is the first time we've seen Ash's new friends."

"Hate to say it, Brock, but...not her," Ash answered. Kari sighed at the retort of her helper.

"Well, can you characterize the voice, at least?" she asked. Ash remembered the voice pretty well.

"I can. She actually sounds like she came from the heavens, and soundng desperatley for help."

"You don't say," Brock grinned.

"From the heavens, huh? That...actually sounds romantic," Max spoke with a grin, too. Then, an explosion catches their attention, followed by screams when two people and a cat crashes into the campsite.

"And what do you call that?" Brock asked.

"A comedy bomb." It was Team Rocket who crashed into the camp. The red-head, Jessie, stumbled out of the mess.

"Oh, great, the twerps," she muttered. "If you think we're preparing for trouble, don't bother." The blue-haired man, James, tripped forward.

"Make it double, 'cause right now I need my mother," he whined.

"Are you guys all right?" Kari asked in worry.

"You'd be surprised about how fast they recover," May moaned. Then, the cat crawled out.

"Let me explain. You've got to believe Meowth," Meowth stated. Ash was annoyed about their arrival.

"What are you guys doing now!" he yelled. Jessie stands up.

"Well, try evacuating Pallet for starters..." she grunts. Ash knew that was his hometown.

"You mean you were in Pallet Town a little while ago?" Brock questioned.

"I know you won't believe us, but there's a war going on over there," James shuttered. Everyone gasped.

"A war?" Ash speaks. "What about my mom?"

"She's inside with her Mr. Mime," Jessie answered. Ash calmed a little.

"All right, we'll get going," he said. "If anything, I'll know that my mother's safe." He started to run to town. The rest followed pursuit.

"So, Brock, who were they back there?" Kari asked.

"Those were a couple of members of Team Rocket, an organization bent on capturing rare Pokemon. Those two, along with their Meowth that can talk human, have been after Pikachu. If you weren't careful, they could have taken yours."

"Gatomon is not a Pokemon, she's a Digimon.

"A what?"

"I can explain later." Thry all get to the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city, where they see a most ominous sight: the Pokemon are fighting the Digimon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Worlds War at Home

Chapter 5: The Worlds War at Home

* * *

The cell phone, in Cody's hand, rings, and he answers. "Cody here."

"Cody, I've done an entire scan of the DigiWorld, and..." Izzy, on the other side of the connection, was speaking. Cody had a gut feeling upon Izzy's answer.

"No Kari, right?" Izzy hesitated for a second.

"I've done about everything to find her," he hushed. "I'm sorry." Cody felt more than sympathetic for his computer-loving friend.

"It's okay." A tall, brunette male teen, sees the little digidestined on the phone. Cody looks up to him. "Tai, we're doing all we can."

"You guys don't want to rest until my sister's safe, right?" Cody nodded. Izzy decided to jump in.

"There's something else that's disturbing," he continued.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"I've been noticing that the population of the Digimon has dropped signifigantly."

"Are you saying that the Digimon are disappearing?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure on how or why." Tai thinks about it.

"You don't supposed the Digimon are also going all out to find her, do you?" he questioned.

"Maybe," Cody said. Armadillomon was feeling left out.

"Well, where do we start?" he questioned. Cody had an idea.

"Patamon was the last to see her, right?" His Digimon nodded. "If we can go to that place, we'll find something." Tai nodded. He wished he stayed by her side.

'Kari...please be all right.'

* * *

Ash and his friends have managed to get to Pallet Town...only to discover that it was the epicenter of a war between the Pokaemon and Digimon. The skirmishes were getting out of control. Kari and Gatomon looked on in horror as the digital monsters she once befriended are causing chaos in unheard of territories. 

"This is bad," Kari said in her fear. Pikachu jumped from Ash to her, in an effort to calm her down. Max was unsure of what to make of this.

"Brock, do you know where Ash's house is?" he questioned the breeder. Brock reached for his binoculars using it to find the trainer's home to see if it's unharmed. When he finds it, he sees Ash's mother looking out her bedroom window.

"Ash, your mom is inside the home," he yelled.

"And the house?"

"Not yet touched." Ash calmed down, knowing full well that his mother's okay.

"Well, the only puzzle we need to solve-" Ash started, but May interupted him.

"You're not thinking about going through the battlefield, are you?" she questioned.

"Not directly, no." Then, a couple of missiles fly towards the group.

"Hit the deck!" Max yelled. The group ducks, avoiding the debris from the explosion.

"Looks like we're lucky," Brock said. Then, the ground started to shake. The ground surrounding Ash, and Kari collapses, causing them both to fall to the base below, but Ash immediatley caught Kari and held her above him so he can take the impact, but his back made contact with the face of the cliff, cushoning the fall. As soon as they stopped, Kari looked at Ash, and could tell he was in extreme pain.

"Ash, you okay?" she asked in panic. Pikachu and Gatomon got down the cliff, thanks to Pikachu's Iron Tail and Gatomon's claws. May was helped up by Brock and Max after they caught her going to fall. May looked down to see Kari check Ash's back, scratched up and bloodied. What made it worse, was that a lionman slowly approached the downed trainer. Kari saw the approaching lion. "Leomon, I need your help," she called.

"I saw what happened," Leomon said. "You okay?"

"It's because of him that I'm fine," Kari cried. Then, a portal appeared, seemingly attached to the cliff. The five looked at the portal. Kari was scared out of her will, even seeing the portal brought fear. Leomon knew what to do.

"Kari, take him to Joe. He'll know what to do."

"How can I? He's bigger than I am." Ash tried to comfort her.

"Does this portal go to DigiWorld?" He asked weakly. Leomon nods. Ash tried to stand up, and was assisted by Kari, holding him by having his arm slung around Kari. "Let's go." The two proceeded into the portal. Both Pikachu and Gatomon followed. Ash paused and turned around to speak one more time. "Leomon, can you get my friends to my house? They're on top of the cliff." Leomon jumped up, leaving the two to move forward. As soon as they all entered, the portal vanished.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. The Light has Returned

Chapter 6: The Light has Returned

* * *

Tai was looking into the forest that Patamon last saw Kari. No coincidence, T.K. and Yolei were searching the boarders on Pegasusmon and Halsemon. Agumon was by Tai's side, reassuring they will find Kari. "Tai, I know your obsessed with finding your sister, but can't we take a breather? I'm tired," the dino-Digimon struggles.

"You can," Tai reassured, then sat down next to his little friend. The first leader appeared depressed, like a soul searching for something other than its home body. Agumon knew this wasn't the same person from a little while ago, when every global digidestined helped defeat NeloMyotismon. Tai saw the worried look on Agumon. "Sorry, dude. It's just different without Kari here."

"I understand, Tai. We may be maricle workers in restoring the DigiWorld, but it's not like a flash of light will make her appear."

"A flash of Kari's light, right?" Tai said with a quarter-hearted chuckle, and looking at their path. Just then, a flash of light appeared from a 1/4-mile away. Tai and Agumon looked towards the forest and the light. "Was it something we said?"

"If so, we don't want to lose it." Both run to the source. At the source, Kari was standing with Pikachu and Gatomon. Ash was leaning against a tree to keep him from falling, since he's still in bad shape from catching Kari by the cliffside. Kari realized the spot.

"Gatomon, do you remember this place?" She asked. Gatomon shook its head. "That man with those Pokemon, this is where the chase began with that Rhydon." Pikachu was a little curious about it.

"(That man?)" it squeaked. Kari nodded, as if she understood it. Then, voices start echoing in Kari's head.

"Ressurected vampire...wreak havoc...my 'pets'," were what was echoing. Kari started to panic as her mentality broke down.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled. Kari's eyes started to bug out. Ash saw this.

"Oh no...Kari!" He yelled as, despite the injuries, he runs to Kari's side, and hugs. Kari was seriously horrified by the flashback, she didn't recognized Ash for a minute. Gatomon saw the effort.

"Ash, your-" Gatomon started.

"I don't care," Ash cried, cutting off the cat. Kari calmed down a little and started to cry on Ash's shoulder. "I'm right here, don't worry..." The digidestined of light, who got scared from what happened, was now worried about Ash.

"Your...back..." she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm here with you, Kari." Ash tries to stand. "Come on." Kari stands as well, and wraps Ash around her shoulder. They only take a few steps when they hear a rustling from a few bushes.

"Who's there?" Gatomon called out. Then, Agumon stuck his head out to see who came out of the light. "A-A-Agumon..."

"Kari, Gatomon, you're okay," Agumon said while running to Gatomon and hugging it. Kari, then, relized.

"If you're here, Agumon, then that means..." Tai pops his head out as Kari was going to call his name.

"Kari!" he yells out as he runs to his long-missed sister, and hugs her, causing Ash to lose grip and fall off-balance. Luckily, the trainer caught a tree before he could reaggrivate the pain in his back. "Kari, I've missed you." Tai starts crying in joy. Ash and Pikachu watched as Kari wrapped her arms around the first leader.

"I'm sorry, brother," she said. Tai pulled back from the hug.

"Kari, whatever happened up to this point doesn't matter now, now that I know your safe."

"I know, and I want to show you who helpped keep me that way. Ash?" She pointed to Ash. Tai walked over to the injured trainer.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for reuniting me with my sister."

"Sister? No offense, but I didn't know she had brothers and sisters."

"Nah. I'm the only sib. I'm Tai."

"The name's Ash. It's a pleasure. Is there anyone else here I should know about?" Tai remembered T.K. and Yolei in the sky.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, two of them are searching for her." Ash thinks it over.

"You don't mind if I meet them, do you?"

"Of course, not." Ash glances over to Pikachu. "Kari, can you get T.K. and Yolei over?"

"Yeah, hold on," Kari answers, grabbing her D-terminal. Then, Tai notices blood on the tree that Ash is laying upon.

"What happened here?"

"I caught her when she fell of the cliff after an explosion collapsed it." Then, Ash knew what he was going into. "Oh, that's right, the war."

"A war?"

"The Digimon and the Pokemon are fighting back home."

"Poke-what?" Ash knew he was starting to confuse Tai.

"I should start from the top."

"That could help." Then, Pegasusmon and Halsemon desended to the spot. After landing, T.K. and Yolei ran over and hugged the returned digidestined. Kari realized her friends were worried sick about her disappearing act.

"Where on earth were you, Kari?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, we all thought you vanished from the DigiWorld," Yolei added.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I did," Kari hummed. T.K. and Yolei stopped theirselves hearing her reply.

"Then where did you go?" T.K. questioned.

"I can explain. Pikachu, come here," Kari called. Pikachu hesitated for a second before running to Kari, jumping on her shoulder. The two digidestined were in awe and puzzlement seeing the yellow rodent.

"I don't suppose that's a Digimon, is it?" the hope digidestined asked. Yolei was reluctant not to try to pet it, much to the delight of Pikachu.

"Well, whatever it is, its pretty cute."

"Actually, it's a Pokemon," Kari pointed out. "Look, I'll explain everything over at Joe's clinic. That way I'll tell you what occured." T.K. understood, but not Yolei.

"Why the clinic?"

"Him." Kari points to Ash. "He got hurt protecting me." Yolei walked over to Tai and Ash.

"How bad."

"Only my back."

"Alright. Pegasusmon." The flying horse Digimon hoofed over to the three. "You and T.K. take him. I'll take Kari, Gatomon and that rat."

"I got it," it said. "T.K.!" T.K. ran over there, too, and mounted.

"Let's help him up," Yolei said as she and Tai got the battered jet-black haired trainer mounted as well. Pegasusmon flew up to the sky and off to the northwest. T.K. was wondering about how Ash got into the DigiWorld.

"So, how in the world did you get into the DigiWorld without a Digivice?"

"Kari helped me through."

"Okay. What about the injury?"

"We stumbled...into a war...between the Pokemon and the Digimon."

"A war?"

"We believe the Digimon have been crossing over to my world to search for Kari. The Pokemon believed they were trespassing and started to fight. At least, that's what we suspect."

"That sounds bad."

"That's not all. There's another trainer out here in DigiWorld causing havoc. Whoever he is, really got Kari shook up."

"I can't imagine. As soon as we get you to Joe, he'll get your injuries treated." T.K. brought out his D-terminal and informed Joe to get ready for an emergency. They soon arrive at a house where Cody and a blue haired teen was waiting with a stretcher. Pegasusmon desended to the ground. T.K. helped Ash dismount as Cody brought the stretcher over. "Joe, here's the patient." T.K. helped Ash lay down on the stretcher as Halsemon entered the scene. As it touches down, Kari ran over to Ash. The trainer saw her coming.

"Don't worry, Kari. I'll be fine."

"I know, and I'll take care of Pikachu," she said. Then, she removed his cap and gave him a kiss in the lips.

"Thanks." Joe and Cody rushed over to the clinic with Ash. Then the doors closed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Hope in Ashes

Chapter 7: Hope in Ashes...

Brock, May, Max and Leomon managed to get through the skirmishes on the way to Ash's house. Whether the attacks were from the air, beneath the dirt or on the surface, all four dodged the swings and shots. "Let's get in, quick!" Brock yelled. They get inside, where they take a breather. Leomon wasn't feeling too confident about letting Ash go to the DigiWorld. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Tell me, how often do you leave a friend?" Leomon asked.

"I'm not sure I follow you," May said with a misunderstood tone.

"The reason I'm asking this, is that I let Kari take Ash to DigiWorld. I thought, because of the injuries he suffered, he would be a vunerable target to any attack."

"Understandable," Max quoted. Just then, Ash's mother walks downstairs in hearing about Ash.

"What was that about my son?" she asked in demand.

"Delia, calm down," Brock started, trying to calm Ash's mother. "He's in a safe place, away from the battlefield." Delia starts to relax.

"I heard...he was injured," she tearly spoke. "How did he?"

"I can explain," Leomon said. "He was protecting someone we've been searching for, since disappearing from the DigiWorld. It just so happens that Ash found her, while we were in the midst of our look-through." Max knew Brock should pay attention to how to get the girls the right way.

"Now you know why Ash is the ladies' man," he mocked the breeder.

"But what got Ash hurt?" Delia demanded an answer.

"The Machinedramon launched missiles at your son's group," Leomon monotoned. "The blast caused the cliff to collapse under the kids, and your son reacted fast to keep her from harm. Ash is a brave and determined young man." Delia looked at the lionman Digimon, believing him.

"I see now," she muttered. The room went silent for a second.

"I wonder," May began to speak. "If the war had anything to do with Ash's dream?" Everyone looked at May in shock.

"A dream?" Delia wondered.

"You mean...a prophetic dream?" Leomon rose up.

* * *

Ash was laying face down as Joe and some Digimon were tending to the injuries to his back. "Looks all scraped up," Joe said as he pondered how to close the wound. A white bear stepped forward.

"Allow me," it said. He places his palm to Ash's back. "Sub-Zero Ice Palm!" The back becomes covered in ice. Ash feels the chill, but notices the back was numb, and that he feels no pain.

"Thanks, Fridgimon," Joe said. "Now take it easy and don't move for ten minutes. Let the ice work its magic."

"I will," Ash said. "By the way, how's Pikachu doing?"

"Who?"

"Pika-" Ash pauses to relize that they have no idea on what Pokemon are. "There should be a yellow mouse, with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt."

"I'll go check," Cody said as he heads to the exit. When he opens the door, he sees Kari and Yolei watching Patamon playing with Pikachu. Cody walks to the girls.

"So, how's he?" Kari asked.

"Just cuts and scrapes."

"Thank goodness."

"Just one question, why did you give him a kiss?" Yolei was surprised by Cody's curiousness. Kari was caught off-guard with the question.

"Whatever you do, don't mention that when Davis is around, okay?" Yolei growled. The small digidestined gulped and nodded. That was when Davis and Ken arrived.

"Kari, you're okay," the goggle-headed leader shouted as he ran to Kari. "I've...missed...you." He hugs her like Tai did on her return.

"Nice to see you, too, Davis," she said. "Same to you, Ken." Ken smiled. Veemon and Wormmon walked over to the eighth child as well. "I guess everyone's here, right?"

"Hey, don't forget me," Tai yelled entering the scene with Agumon.

"Okay, I guess I can talk about what happened to me."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Flashback Revolution

Chapter 8:Flashback Revolutions

* * *

It's been 12 minutes since Fridgimon applied ice to Ash's back. Most of the layer has melted from his back and the pain has subsided. Joe was on his laptop, talking to a redhead male via telecomm. Ash started to move, gingerly, since he had no idea how long he's been laying. The redhead saw him moving. "Uhh, Joe...your patient," he said. Joe looked at his watch. 

"Sorry, man. Wasn't paying attention,"Joe responded.

"It's all right," Ash moaned.

"How's your back?"

"No pain, that's for sure."

"That's good to hear." Joe and a sealion started applying bandages to Ash's back. "I appreciate it, Gomamon."

"How come your Digimon aren't in my world, fighting the Pokemon?"

"Some of us have actually grown attached to our human friends," Gomamon replied. Ash smiled. "By the way, what are Pokemon?"

"Like you, they're different creatures who roam around the world. There are a few of them that actually speak human like you. As a matter of fact, there are a few who a trainer brought over here. They're the ones who attacked Kari." The redhead heard this.

"Do you know this trainer you speak of?" he asked.

"How can I if I don't have a picture of it that she took?" Joe wasn't sure if he wanted to believe his story.

"How can we trust you, now that you're mentioninng this?" he growled.

"You saw Kari kiss me," Ash smirked. "How is that not a sign of trust?" Joe and the redhead hesitated for a second.

"You did hear that, Izzy, right," Joe squirmed.

"What was the kiss for?" Izzy questioned. Ash blushed.

"She whispered 'Thank you, for everything.'"

* * *

Everyone sat in a semi-circle around Kari as she readys herself to tell what happened. Pikachu sat between Yolei and Cody. "It goes like this..." Kari starts.

* * *

_FLASHBACK/THIRD P.O.V._

_Kari was returning home after her daily meeting at school with the other digidestined. T.K. started to come from behind. "Kari, wait up." It was typical, since both of them lived at the Hightonview Terance Apartments. "Kari, are you okay? You've been looking down today." Kari shook her head slightly._

_"It's nothing, really. I just haven't been focusing. Is that all right?"_

_"Let me guess, you were wondering how Davis was going to get you to be his girlfriend this time, right?"_

_"No, I've been having a weird dream."_

_"Weird dream? Can you describe it?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't make anything out from it, except a voice."_

_"A voice?"_

_"Yeah, it sounded like Angewomon, but I couldn't make out what she was saying."_

_"That _is _weird." They arrived at the apartments, then, the floor where Kari's apartmentis located. "Look, don't think about the dream too much, okay?" Kari nods. "Well, I gotta get some errands done. Matt's coming over."_

_"Oh yeah, he's got a concert in downtown Odiba soon, right?"_

_"It's a solo act. He gave his group a break to work alone. I'll see you later." T.K. heads back downstairs. Kari heads inside her apartment. Her mother was cooking dinner._

_"Hi, mom. How's your day?"_

_"Long," the mother spoke. She, then, recognized her daughter being pale. "Hon, you okay? You look flushed."_

_"I just need a little rest." Kari heads to her room, but pauses to know that her big brother isn't home yet, which was unusual, since he's usually home before her. "Hey, where's Tai?"_

_"He said he was getting help from Izzy with homework." Kari smiled, then headed in the bedroom. She saw the computer lit up, and saw that she had an e-mail._

_"I wonder if it is Davis." She opens to find out it was from the Numemon._

_QUEEN KARI, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PLEASE HELP._

_"Oh no, I'm coming guys." The screen started to lighten up. She holds out her D3. "Digiport open!" A flash shined through the room. The shine toned to normal, but Kari was gone. In DigiWorld, Gatomon found her by the monitor she came out of._

_"Just in time Kari."_

_"What's going on here?"_

_"It's over here."They hide in a bush and peer out to see the Pokemon, but they didn't know it at the time. Machamp was simply walking around, where Kari got its picture. Kingler was working on his bubblebeam against the elder Numemon. Again, Kari catches it on camera. Rhydon practiced horn drill on the trees. Another pic. Lastly, Persian was watching guard by a cave. One more snapshot. _

_"Who are they?" Kari asked._

_"You're asking the wrong mon for that," Gatomon groaned. Then, Rhydon heard them, and decided to shoot a hyperbeam at them. Kari saw the beam before fire._

_"Look out!" She grabs Gatomon and starts to run as the hyperbeam is fired. They started running.  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"After we were chased we found ourselves in a world which had this little guy," Kari continued and pointed to Pikachu. "Fortunatley, Leomon helped me and Gatomon get back here." Davis wanted to speak up.

"This little guy doesn't look like nothing more than catfood," he mocked the electric Pokemon. Pikachu started showing sparks from his cheeks in anger.

"Davis, don't make it mad," Yolei warned.

"What's it gonna do, give me shock treatment?" Pikachu thundershocked Davis for the continued mocking. Afterwards, he was feeling a little crispy.

"Exactly," Cody said. Pikachu still showed sparks, only not to Davis, but something out in the woods.

"What's going on?" Ken wondered. A growing growl was approaching, and Pikachu was willing to fight whoever it was.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Training in DigiWorld

Chapter 9:Training in DigiWorld

* * *

The growl was heard from outside, and Ash, who managed to put his black t-shirt on, and Joe heard it. "What was that?" Joe wondered. The growl continued.

"Wait. Can it be?" Ash guesses. He jumps from the bed and gets ready to run.

"Dude, wait," Gomamon shouted, "your back." Ash twitches his back.

"Not an issue anymore," he grinned, then ran out to the exit. Pikachu and the digidestined brace for whatever was coming their way. Then, the figure appeared. It was a black dog with horns on his head and ribs wrappingthe outer skin. The most interesting thing it had were its eyes, because they were glowing crimson red. Pikachu knew what it was.

"(What are you doing, Houndoom?)" he warned the approaching canine Pokemon.

"What...is that!" Yolei shrieked. Houndoom saw Cody standing in front of the clinic door. It jumped over the yellow mouse, and charged at the small digidestined, causing Armadillomon to tackle him out of the leaping Pokemon. As that occured, the door opened and, for a second, looked like Houndoom was flying into the clinic. Ash sees the Houndoom, and shoulder tackles it as he slingshots out the door. Both flew out. Ash landed outside, about five feet from the door, with a barrel roll. Houndoom, however, was launched 20 feet, before landing on its feet. Ash got a full sight on the predatorial Pokemon.

'A Houndoom?' he thought. 'Kari didn't mention that, unless this is the first time.' Immediately, he grabs a Pokeball, and releases a smaller crustation. Ash covered it's mouth, in order to conceal the plan. "Corphish, there's a Houndoom in front of me. When I strafe to a side, hit him with a crabhammer, unless he uses a fire attack. If that, use bubblebeam. Pikachu will back you up with a thunderbolt. That's the gameplan. Understand?" he whispered. He felt Corphish nod in agreement. Cody watched as Ash eyed Houndoom.

'Knowing how Joe performed, he looks as though he's okay,' he thought, when he saw the backside of his shirt ripped, along with Corphish. 'Is that _his_ creature?' Then, Houndoom charged at the trainer. Ash held his ground until the time was right. The next thing to happen went according to some of the plan: Ash rolled out of the way to where Cody was recollecting himself. Corphish performed an awsome Crabhammer attack, sending the fire/dark Pokemon to Pikachu. Pikachu then performed an Iron Tail to knock down the dog Pokemon. The digidestined were in shock and awe as they just saw Ash man-handle Houndoom. He turns to see Cody and Armadillomon.

"You two all right?" Ash asked with a smile. Both nodded.

* * *

Team Rocket was stranded on the cliff overlooking Pallet Town, just a few yards from where Ash, May and Kari fell from. All they could do was watch over the battle. "Did you find the twerp's house?" Jessie monotoned. James was looking through his binoculars. He, then, sees Brock step out and signaling the rest for some reason.

"Sure did," James said. He sees the occupants evacuating the house. He realizes that Ash wasn't there. "But something's wrong? Meowth wanted to know.

"What do you mean, Jimmy boy?" it asked.

"Well, his friends, his mother, and a large lion got out of the house."

"But no twerp and Pikachu?" Jessie asked in a show of worriness. Meowth saw fear in her eyes.

"Geez, I understand Pikachu, but why are you concerned about him?"

"Pikachu is all I worry about," she growled. "Well, now what? It's practically impossible to squirt through all the melees."

"Good point, Jess," James agreed. "None of our Pokemon would survive this." Then, two missiles started heading their way. A blue figure came out of one of Jessie's Pokeballs.

"Wobbuffet, counter!" she commanded. Wobbuffet started to glow a blue aura as the missiles closed in, and made contact. Unfortunatley, the counter failed, and the explosion launched them upward. "I know it used counter, so why didn't it work?"

"That is a very good question!" James panickly shouted.

"Does it matter now, because we're flying away from here," Meowth groaned.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All three, in unison, shouted, as they disappeared from the skies.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Davis Shows no Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, and for this chapter, Godsmack.

* * *

Chapter 10: Davis Shows no Friendship 

Ash started to help Cody to his feet as the Houndoom ran off. "That Houndoom didn't get you, did he?" Ash asked in a gentle voice. Kari, watching from several feet away, saw the concern that the trainer displayed. Cody shook his head.

"Nah. Armadillomon saved me," he replied.

"Him?" Ash continued question, pointing to the shell-back Digimon.

"That's me," it cheered.

"Thanks for the help." Ash pats the Digimon in the head. Corphish came from behind, wanting to see what's going on. "It's okay, Corphish. You can join."

"Corphish?" Cody wondered. "And that Houndoom?" As they conversated, Kari became amazed about how calm Ash was taking all this.

'To see him fight, without fear, and strategy,' she thought. 'And not to allow anyone to get hurt, whether Cody with that Pokemon, or me at that cliff...' Her cheeks were glowing red, blushing at the trainer's acts. Of course, Davis was acting his jelous ways.

"I don't believe this," he growls, snapping Kari out of the daydream. He walks over to Ash and Cody.

'What was tha-' Kari stops her thoughts, only to relize Davis was willing to hurt Ash. 'Oh no.' "Ash, look out!" She yells. Ash hears her, stands and turns to the approaching goggle-head digidestined. Ash read Davis's face, saying he's willing to fight. Their eyes showed some anger.

"How did you hurt your back?"

"I caught her when we fell off a cliff."

"Oh, really. Is that all?"

"Where are you getting at?" T.K. saw this conversation heading south.

"Davis, calm down," the blonde begged. "He isn't an enemy."

"This isn't your arguement, T-way," Davis snapped back.

"You should listen to what your team wants," Ash roared.

"Ash is right. You're bringing this up becasue Kari blushed at him, isn't it?" Cody spoke as backup.

"Knock it off!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs. "Leave us. You don't belong here. She doesn't belong to you either." Ash's heart fell to pieces. Ash knew he was disallowed and ran off in tears. Cody was in disbelief.

"What was that for?" he asked his leader in disgust.

"He should know not to get involved with the other digidestined without being one," Davis quoted, believing every word to come from his mouth. Yolei looked over at Kari, who was starting to glow a real angry red. She stomps over to Davis.

"Davis made Kari mad," Tai whispered to Ken.

"Kari, what is it?" Davis straightly questioned.

"Davis..." Kari began whispering, followed with her shouting, "You big Idiot!" She kicks Davis 'right where it hurts.' Davis starts crumbling to the ground when the eighth child grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "I don't know what's got into you, but this has gone too far." The rest struggle for ten second, trying to calm Kari down. Then T.K. said the right thing.

"You've got to go to him, Kari," he shouted, meaning Ash. Kari stopped struggling with the digidestined and Pikachu for a moment. She let Davis go, and ran off after the back-busted, heartbroken trainer, with the cat and mouse following.

Meantime, Ash was sitting on a fallen control spire, alone and crying, out of Davis's arguement.

* * *

**As I sit here, and slowly close my eyes,  
I take another deep breath, and feel the wind pass through my body,  
I'm the one in your soul, reflecting inner light,  
Protect the ones who hurt you, cradle in your inner child.  
I need serenity, in a place where I can hide.  
****I need serenity. Nothing change as days go by.**

**Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold.  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing, and when will we learn to control.**

* * *

Ash begins to remember the moment Kari came to his life. Then, other moments between the two.

* * *

**Tragic vision, have slowly stole my life.  
Tore away everything, and cheating me out of my time.  
I'm the one who loves you, no matter wrong or right.  
And everyday I hold you, I hold you with my inner child.  
I need serenity, in a place where I can hide.  
I need serenity. Nothing change as days go by.**

**Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold.  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing, and when will we learn to control.**

* * *

Kari was running, looking more and more worried about what emotional scars Davis left for Ash. Everything that has happened up to Ash meeting the digidestined was on her mind. 'I'm so sorry, Ash. I should never have brought you here if I knew this would happen," she tearingly thought. Back where Ash was, a redhead girl in a school uniform saw the lone trainer, with tears running down his face. 

"I wonder who that is?" she asked herself. She slowly approached Ash by the downed spires. "Hey, you okay?" Ash forcefully shook his head. "Hey, you don't have to get so rough. I'm trying to help."

"Sorry," he whined. "It's that Davis guy."

"He yelled at you for getting too close to Kari and Yolei, didn't he?"

"Is that always his way of being a leader?" The redhead sat beside the jet-black haired. Ash looked at her, and almost tripped when he got a good look. "M-M-Misty?" The girl didn't understand who he just named.

"Who?" she questioned. Ash realized it wasn't 'Misty.'

"Oh, sorry. It was a name of an old friend I knew."

"It's okay." Another girl, with pink hair, saw the two and wanted to know the deal.

"There you are, Sora. Who's he?" the pink-haired asked.

"Don't know. I found him here. From what he told me, Davis has something to do with it, Mimi," Sora replied.

"All I did was help Kari return to here, and that's probably what fueled the anger," Ash pointed out, still with the sad expression. That's when Pikachu appeared from the woods and to where his master was.

"(Ash!)" Pikachu shouted. Ash looked over to see his little friend running to him. Usually, it would jump to Ash's shoulders, but it instead sat by him. Kari and Gatomon immediatley followed.

"No way that can be a Digimon," Sora pondered. Kari walked to the group. Mimi suddenly noticed.

"Hey, Kari."

"Did you do anything to him?" Kari demands an answer.

"No, he was like this when we found him," Sora answered. "Besides, he says he's still shook up about what Davis did." Kari sat on the other side of Ash.

"Ash, you helped me when I was lost in your world. You introduced me to your friends that liked me with open minds. It was my fault for getting you into DigiWorld without thinking of the consequences. My fault for being in your world. I'm sorry." Ash shot his head up and looked at Kari, who was starting to cry. He placed his hand on her cheek, causing her to her hand on his. Pikachu decided to see it from Sora's shoulder, as Gatomon got on Mimi's. Then, Kari jumped on Ash to give him a hug.

"Kari, thank you," Ash whispered. "For everything you've done for me." The other four couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Touching, isn't it?" Gatomon smirkly said.

"(It is.)" Then, Kari's D-terminal sounded. Both she and Ash broke to let her reach the D-terminal. As she worked on her device, she reads a newly recieved e-mail.

IT SEEMS YOU BROUGHT A TRAINER THAT MANAGED TO BEAT UP MY HOUNDOOM. BRING HIM OVER TO THE PEAK ON MOUNT INFINITY-GIOVANNI

"Mount Infinity?" Ash wonders.

"Houndoom?" Sora asks.

"Giovanni?" Mimi question. All three looked at each other.

"This has got to be the man who attacked you with the Pokemon, Kari," Ash spoke.

"If anything, I want to be by your side," Kari roared. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mimi, should we?" Sora noted. The two girls brought out their digivices and pressed a button to signal their Digimon. A little while later, a pink bird and a green plant with a flower for hair arrived. "Biyomon, Palmon, we need your help."

"Well, for what?" Palmon questioned.

"You two need to transport those two to the top of Mount Infinity," Mimi said. "Someone named Giovanni wants to fight him, and Kari wants to go as well."

"Okay," Biyomon grinned. "Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" Biyomon became a large fire bird.

"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon." Palmon became a large cactus with boxing gloves.

"Whoa, that's awsome," Ash shouted in amazement.

"I'm not done yet. Togemon Digivolve to...Lillymon." Now, Togemon became something of a plant-teenager hybrid. Ash was staring in amazement. Kari, then remembered something.

"Before we go...Corphish!" Kari yelled out. Corphish appeared with Ash's cap and sweat-tee in grip. Ash wasted no time putting on his gear.

"Thanks, Corphish," Ash said in compliment. He grabs its Pokeball. "Return." Corphish returned into the ball, then stood up. "You, too, Kari." The eighth child blushed. "So what's the plan?"

"You two can board Birdramon via talons while the other two will be on Lillymon," Sora pointed out.

"Okay," Kari said with a nod. "You ready?"

"You bet," Ash replied. Both of them got on to Birdramon's talons while Pikachu and Gatomon jumped on Lillymon. Both flying Digimon started to take off.

"Next stop," both humans said in unison. "Mount Infinity!" Afterwards both flew away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Battle Infinity

Chapter 11: Battle Infinity

Ash's friends and his mother, along with Leomon, were hanging out at Prof. Oak's house. May was learning, from Leomon, about "prophetic dreams." The others were with a man who appeared to be in his early 60's in his lab. "Porfessor Oak, there must be a way to track Ash in this digital world that the lion speaks of," Delia said, worried about her only child.

"Well, this is new to learn about. Tell me, Brock, what is this prophecy that Ash dreamt about?" Oak asked.

"Well, he said that three worlds were aligned by two evils. We know of this and the DigiWorld being connected, but I don't know about the third world," Brock recalled. Leomon came in.

"It's Earth," it said, causing everyone to look at the lion Digimon.

"Earth?" everyone wondered in unison.

"Yes, Earth is not like these worlds you listed, Brock. It's a world where neither Pokemon or Digimon exsist, but humans and other animals do. Of course, that was where we found the digidestined over four years ago."

"How do you know Earth is the final planet?" Max questioned in amazement.

"Instinct."

"Is there a way to contact this Earth?" Oak asked.

"There is, but not without the assistance of a digidestined."

* * *

Birdramon, with Ash and Kari on its talons, and Lillymon, with Pikachu and Gatomon riding, are scaling the high reaches of Mount Infinity to Ash's encounter with Giovanni. 20 minutes later they get to the top, where the peak has been adjusted into a battlefield, and the man, now known as Giovanni, is sitting at one end, with Persian laying by him. "That's him?" Ash asked.

"That's him, all right," Kari replied. Birdramon was amazed with the layout.

"Is that what you battle on?" the fire bird questioned.

"Only gym battles," Ash answered. "And he is a gym leader, so it's no surprise." The team desended to the peak, in which they jump into "the trainer's zone." Giovanni stood up to see the two children. At that time, both flying digimon left.

"It seems you got my e-mail," he said with an uncomfortable grin.

"So, may I ask why the head honcho of Team Rocket is here in DigiWorld?" Ash asked. Kari got a little confused.

"You mean he's the boss of those two before?" she wondered. Ash nodded.

"I was offered a deal, since I was getting ill, seeing you and your friends foiling polt after polt to capture rare Pokemon," he said coldly. "So that's when a vampire came on my computer, and gave me this deal."

"You made a deal with Myotismon?" Kari roughly questioned.

"Is that the name? Well, yes I did. I also wasn't expecting that the trainer you brought over was famous in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Leagues, isn't that right, Ashton?" Ash was shocked to her his first name in full. He tries to straighten himself out.

"Ashton?"

"Yes. His name is Ashton Peter Ketchum." Ash butted in.

"That can't be. I haven't heard that name since my dad left to travel the world. You can't be-" he said but was interupted

"Terry Jimithon Ketchum? Ah yes, how I remember that name so well?" Giovanni revealed a sickening smirk. "I happened to remember it because ten years ago, he showed up, and I happened to recieve a challenge from him. Let's just say the outcome was a bit tragic. I happened to look into his wallet to find out about you and your mother. You happened to surpass your old man by participating in the Kanto, Orange, Johto, and Hoenn Leagues in your young career." Ash's anger was showing, and everyone, but Giovanni, was starting to fear it.

"You..."

"Ash, snap out of it," Kari said in fear.

"You..."

"(Ash, calm down!)" Pikachu sqeaked, afraid of what would come from his master's mouth.

"You..." Gatomon straighten itself out.

"He's been waiting a decade to hear it," Gatomon said. "Let it out, Ash."

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU DEVIL!" Ash yelled harder than his lungs could muster. The loud roar caught the attention of the other digidestined by the down control spires.

"Geez, can't he yell a little louder?" Davis complained.

"You understood what was sounded, right?" Veemon questioned.

"Clear, yes. Loud?" Yolei started. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"'You killed my father, you devil'?" Patamon restated what was heard. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we all did," T.K. answered.

"Poor guy," Yolei, Sora, and Mimi monotoned in unison. Davis glimpsed over at the girls, then straight down.

"You regretting yelling at him?" Wormmon asked.

"Sort of," Davis groaned. Giovanni stood firmly at the scream.

"I'm a devil, you say," he grinned, then snapped his fingers. From behind, a darkly-clothed woman, with red eyes and black wings, appeared.

"LadyDevimon!" Kari and Gatomon called.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," LadyDevimon speaks. "And to think I was the only devil. But to hear of another, oh man."

"Your point?" Ash growled.

"That would be my cue," Gatomon stated. It and Ash shot a look at each other. It did a quick nod. "Kari..."

"Right behind you," Kari grinned as she pulled her D3.

"Ash, you know that voice in your dream?" Gatomon asked.

"You bet," Ash said with a mean look at LadyDevimon.

"Well, get ready to meet her. Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMON." Gatomon turned into a woman in white with a pink ribbon flowing over her visor-covered head. Ash's anger temporarily subsided and turned into awe seeing the angel.

"It's you," Ash whispered. "You're the woman in my dream."

"Who else?" Ash smiled in relief, then back at Giovanni with that same mean look.

"What do you say, Ashton, to a battle?" the Viridian City gym leader asked. "6-on-6, with no substitutions." Ash nodded. "Good. Now then, allow me. Go, Machamp." He presses the button on his Pokeball, and Machamp came out.

"Torkoal, I choose you," Ash called as throws his Pokeball, and a turtle with a rocky shell came out.

"Go, Mega Punch." One of Machamp's fists starts to glow and is thrown at Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" Torkoal hid in its shell as the punch connects. Machamp rose its fist. "Now, follow it with Flamethrower." The tortise stuck its head back out and shot flames at the four-armed Pokemon. Machamp was hurt.

"Seismic Toss." Machamp approached with arms ready to grab Torkoal.

'Fool.' "Do it, Torkoal. Smokescreen!" Torkoal launches smoke from its back and nose. The attack covered the field just as LadyDevimon and Angewomon started to fight.

"Do you think a smokescreen's going to stop me?"

"No, but this will. Overheat!" Torkoal launches a lava-hot flame from above and hits Machamp. This drilled the four-armed beast into submission. Giovanni growled a little at Machamp's defeat. It was summoned back into it's Pokeball.

"You do realize Overheat weakens the fire attacks, right? Go, Rhydon." Rhydon came out, and saw Torkoal.

'Okay, he's right about Overheat. So...' "Torkoal, use Focus Energy." Torkoal focuses his energy to use on Rhydon.

"That'll help. Rhydon, use Magnitude." Rhydon stomps on the ground, and a crack runs to Torkoal. Then, the shockwave knocked the turtle Pokemon down with the Magnitude of seven. Torkoal was beaten.

"Return." Torkoal returned to its Pokeball. "Thanks, Torkoal. You desrve a rest." He grabs another. "Go, Corphish!" Corphish appeared and was ready for battle. "Brace yourself." Meanwhile, both LadyDevimon and Angewomon were level in their duel. They interlock.

"So you've been getting stronger, haven't you?" LadyDevimon complimently asked.

"Look who's talking," Angewomon replied. Back on the ground, Rhydon and Corphish were ready to fight.

"Go, Rhydon," Giovanni called. "Another Magnitude." Rhydon stomps the ground again, and it was after the little crustation.

'I have an idea,' thought Ash. "Counterattack with Crabhammer." Corphish's claw glowed as Rhydon's attack closed in. It threw the claw at the crack. The contact caused the Magnitude not to only erupt early, but send the attack back at the rhino Pokemon. The counter hit Rhydon with impressive force.

"Well, your old man would never imagine his son being creative with using weaker offensive attacks to counter stronger ones."

"Depends on the angle." Rhydon tries to recover. "Go, Bubblebeam!" Corphish launches a ray of bubbles at the stunned rhino, connecting. Then, the bubbles stopped. Rhydon was barely standing.

"(Let me try a new move,)" Corphish called. Ash was dumbfounded by his Pokemon's request.

"Okay, if it helps," Ash shrugs.

"What's he gonna do?" Kari asked.

"We'll see." Corphish crossed its arms and its claws jumped sizes.

"Rhydon, get him with Mega Punch," Team Rocket's boss calls out. Rhydon swings and misses, leaving Corphish to fire two powerful streams of water, but aims it at LadyDevimon, and making contact. The soaked dark-girl Digimon stopped moving, and looked at the little crab.

"Why you little...Darkness Wave," she roared as she unleashes a black wave down to the field. Rhydon was willing to try again with the Mega Punch.

"Get out of there," Ash shouts to Corphish, who dives forward to avoid the punch. Then, the wave strikes, and hits Rhydon with full force. Rhydon goes down. Thanks to the distraction, Angewomon hits her enemy with a celestial arrow. They continued to fight without backing down.

"No fair. How dare you use the Digimon to attack us," Giovanni protests as he recalls Rhydon.

"Well, excuse me if I may say this, but you never said the Digimon wern't fair play." Corphish laughed at the coment.

"Corphish, could you please pay attention to your battle," Kari tries to reason with the battling Pokemon. "By the way, what was that it did?"

"That would be Hydro Pump."

"Well...speaking of 'pump,' go, Kingler," the opposing trainer mocked as he releases the larger crustation. "Show that Corphish your Bubblebeam." Kingler shot a ray of bubbles at the littler water-type, and hitting a weak spot, crippiling him.

"Corphish." It collapsed. "Return." Corphish is summoned back to his ball. "I choose you, Snorunt." The next one to be summoned was a little teepee-like creature, but it wastes no time performing Icy Wind, blowing snowy cold winds, freezing Kingler.

"What exactly happened?" Kari asked.

"He still needs to be disciplined," Ash sighed. Kingler was summoned back. "That's half of your lineup." Snorunt agreed.

"Well then, allow me to bring out some heavy hitters," Giovanni states. "Go, Houndoom." The Pokeball released the Houndoom that had tried to attack Cody.

"Tell me something about that one that I don't know," Kari wondered.

"It breathes fire, girlie. Ember, now." Houndoom shoot bullets of fire at Snorunt, who dodges them with much ease. It starts running to the black horn-dog Pokemon.

"No, don't close in, Snorunt," Ash pleads with his Pokemon to listen, but to no avail.

"Let's try Ember, again." Houndoom does Ember, once more.

"Snorunt!" The ice-type disappears from the attack. The rest on the ground were looking, even Houndoom. Snorunt was beginning its dive from the sky. By the time Houndoom found him...WHAM! Snorunt crushes Houdoom in the skull. The bigger beast started to wobble. The kids were amused with Snorunt's attack. "Let's go. Icy Wind." It did another Icy Wind, which stops Houndoom for good. Giovanni got Houndoom back in its ball.

"Go, Clefable." The next ball had a pink, and cute fairy-like creature. "Metrinome." Clefable starts waving its arms in sync.

"Get ready for it, Snorunt." Clefable stops waving when its arms started to glow. It shot out Overheat and smashes Snorunt out cold. Poor Snorunt was back in it's ball. "Good job. Now, Swellow, go." A black bird was the next to come out and was ready to fight. "Go, Wing attack." Swellow dives and slaps Clefable. The fairy Pokemon shrugged it off.

"Swift." Clefable launches stars at the bird in the sky and hits. Swellow shakes the effect.

"Dive in, Swellow."

"Clefable, use Safeguard." Clefable uses stars in a circle, creating a barrier, for the incoming Swellow.

"Aerial Ace." Swellow vanished, then reappeared behind Clefable to strike and KO the fairy Pokemon. Of course, Clefable is recalled.

"I guess that leaves you, Persian." Persian nods and struts to the field.

'If I know anything, you save your best Pokemon for last,' Ash thought.

"Go, Thunder Ball." Persian launches a homing ball of thunder at the flying Swellow, hitting it. Swellow was fighting the shock.

"Swellow!"

"Now, Metal Claw." Persian rushed the stunned black bird, with a glowing paw ready to strike. It swings, and hits Swellow back to Ash, in which he catches it.

"You did swell, Swellow," he says while getting it back into its ball. "Now, come on out, Grovyle." Ash's fifth Pokemon, which was like a lizard with leaves on its fore-arms, appeared. Kari noticed it put a twig in its mouth.

"Is it trying to look cool?" Kari asked in disgust.

"No. Hardcore."

"Another Metal Claw," Giovanni calls. Persian was ready with its paw glowing.

"Counter with Leaf Blade." Grovyle's leaves on its arms turned into a green blade. Both Pokemon swing and clash, but the Metal Claw attack was stronger. Persian weighed Grovyle's arm down. "Grovyle, no."

"Hyper Beam." A glowing from the jewel on Persian's forehead was showing, and fired a beam at the Grass-type, knocking it out.

"Return." With Grovyle back in its Pokeball, Pikachu was left. Meanwhile, LadyDevimon hit Angewomon with a Darkness Wave attack, causing her to fall.

"Angewomon," Kari cried. Angewomon fell right into Ash's arms.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. The trainer glimpsed at Pikachu, then back to the heavenly Digimon.

"I have an idea."

"Why should I be involved?"

"If it's successful, you might have a better chance in finishing of that one." Angewomon thinks about it.

"What's the plan?" Ash let's Angewomon go and huddle with Kari and Pikachu. Five seconds later, they break. Angewomon returned to the sky.

"It seems that boy is a strategist, isn't he?" LadyDevimon questions. Angewomon smirks as Pikachu appears from the back of her head. "What are you gonna do, shock me?"

"Shock, yes," the angelic girl grins. "Pikachu, do it." Pikachu launched a thunderbolt into the sky. It came back down on both of them. They feel the pain of being shocked. 15 seconds later, the bolt starts to fire at Ash. Kari sees this and runs over. As soon as she got to him, they also are hit with the bolt. For some reason, the bolt changed colors, from yellow to more of a silver color, and that the bolt wasn't hurting them.

"Kari, we're okay," Ash reasoned with the hugging digidestined. The bolt, then, removes Angewomon's visor and Ash's hat, as well as stop bolting the two on the ground. The hat and visor start glowing as they reach each other and combined into a ball, now heading back to Ash. The ball, then, turns into a necklace and a disc with the logo from Ash's hat with the markings from Angewomon's visor, in which it goes into the necklace and onto Ash. "What's this?"

"It's a crest," Kari answered in shock. "You're a...digidestined?"

"What's going on here?" Giovanni butted in. "Are you battling or not?" Then, the shock was over and both Pikachu and Angewomon were showing new colors, as they were coated in lightning sliver. Pikachu jumped down to the battlefield and was ready for battle. "Much better. Persian, Metal Claw." Persian swings, but Pikachu jumped and struck the cat with Iron Tail. The battles go for two minutes with Pikachu and Angewomon having the upper hand.

"Celestial Arrow," Angewomon called as she shot, hitting LadyDevimon in the abdomemn. Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunder attack in which got both the dark Digimon and the cat Pokemon simutaniously. The attack killed off LadyDevimon and KO'd Persian.

"Nooooooo!" Giovanni shouted. He lost the battle. As for the other side...

"We won!" Ash and Kari cheeered in unison, as the silver wore off of the victorious beasts, revealing Angewomon's face, which looked like Kari, except for the blond hair and blue eyes. Then, she turned back to Gatomon and joined the celebration.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Oy, that was a long one.)


	12. Connection

Chapter 12: Connection

* * *

As LadyDevimon dissovled, Giovanni was still in denial. He couldn't take the fact that Ash, the son of a trainer who's life was taken, was victorious in the battle. Pikachu and Gatomon were jumping around the triumphant trainer and digidestined, who were hugging each other in joy and laughter. They broke for a minute. "Y'know, I couldn't have won without your support," Ash said, calming down.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kari replied, still excited.

"Pikachu, Gatomon, you were awsome out there," he compilmented when he looked at the other two.

"(Aw, shucks, man,)" Pikachu gleed. Gatomon recognized the crest Ash had on.

"Hey, Ash, can I take a look at it?" it asked.

"Sure." Ash knelt down for the Digicat, so Gatomon can look at the crest.

"It's defenitly a crest."

"Do you know what it is?" Kari asked. Gatomon shook its head.

"I may have lost the battle," Giovanni growled, causing them all to look in his direction. "But you will lose your lives." He brings out a .45 colt Revolver from his tuxedo. Immediatley, Kari, Pikachu and Gatomon sweated in fear.

"Instead of taking your loss like a true trainer, you would resort to a gun? And on top of that, on children such as us?" Ash grills. Giovanni just smirks at the comment.

"What's it to you? You're just dumb kids who don't know how to keep your running noses away from our businesses. You believe we harm the nature of what we experiment on."

"You take Pokemon from trainers that rely on them, and use them to gain artificial power, instead of allowing them to naturally gain strength. You make them stronger, yes, but you take what's most powerful to them."

"Like you know what's powerful? Like your father, you believe that emotions is ture power."

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to duplicate what my dad wanted."

"Silence!" Giovanni roared. "The way I see it, your emotions won't save you, not even the necklace you have on."

"That is enough!" another voice yelled. That's when evryone looked up to the sky, and a blue, dragon/snake-like figure came from the sky.

"Azulongmon!" Kari yelled.

"Giovanni, you have, upon all, committed these crimes on life as we know it."

"You think your presence is going to do something about it?" Giovanni protest.

"Yes. Your punishment." Then, a ray of blue surrounds the gun-weilding trainer, immoblizing him.

"What's going on." Then, his body starts to float to the sky. "Noooooooooo!" He disappeared in the clouds. Ash knew he was next.

"As for you, Ash, you have proof of your presence being here." Ash was dumbfounded by this response.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with awe.

"The crest you have. The crest of Determination."

"Determination?"

"One who has shown will to proceed to their destiny and see everything to the end, determination is your crest. Determination is you. You are a member of the digidestined." Ash looks at his crest, and smiles. "By the way, there's someone who has waited to see you for a long time." Then, a man started to appear. His hair was jet-black with a touch of Pidgeot's hairstyle. He wore a red button-down t-shirt with a white shirt underneath. His face looked a lot like Ash's. It was...

"Dad?" Ash asked. The man looked at the trainer.

"Hey, Ashton," he called. Ash's face brightened as he ran over to Terry and hugged him. Kari, Pikachu and Gatomon watched in comfort for Ash. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

"It's okay, dad," Ash cried. They broke from the hug so Terry can get a better look at the son of his.

"You've definitly grown since I last saw you. Been training hard?" Ash nods.

"Always have, and always will."

"That's my boy. Say, is that your Pikachu?"

"It is." Ash turns to his mouse. "Come here, Pikachu." Pikachu walks your to Ash and Terry. Terry pets the little Pokemon.

"You raised it well. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Listen, you hold a key to fulfilling that destiny. Only you can activate it, okay?" Ash nods. "I have to go, but please remember that I will always love you."

"I love you, too, dad." Terry starts to vanish.

"Goodbye, Ashton." Finally, Terry was gone. Kari walked over to Ash.

"That was your dad, huh?" Kari asked sincerly.

"Yeah," Ash whispered. Then, calls.

"Ash! Kari!" It was T.K. and the other digidestined with their Digimon on Garudamon, a giant red bird. They came up when Azulongmon appeared. Upon their discovery, they find the trainer and their fellow companion okay. After Kari said they beat the enemy, they celebrated the victory. When Davis approached Ash, everyone stopped.

"Sorry about before, I just got jelous of how you acted," Davis said with a smile. He put his hand out. "Friends?" Ash hesitated for a second.

"More like, brothers," Ash said, shaking Davis's hand. T.K. notices Ash has no hat.

"Hey, where's your hat, man?" he asks.

"It's right here." He reveals his crest. Tai looks at it.

"The Crest of Determination?" he asked in surprise. "Is he a digidestined?"

"Looks like it," Patamon said. Sora, Yolei and Mimi heard this.

"Let me see," the three yelled, nearly toppling over each other.

"Woah, woah, calm down," Ash yells to try to control the digidestined. "I know you all want to look at my crest, but I believe there are more pressing matters we should be worried about."

"You want to get back home, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes. We need to find a way to stop this Myotismon from-" Ash was interupted by Mimi.

"Myotismon? He's alive?" Mimi questioned in fear. Kari nods.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get there now," Davis commands.

"Hold on! If we all go, the confusion over there would be off the scales," Cody protests.

"Code's right," T.K. says to backup Cody.

"The bigger issue is getting to your home," Yolei commented. Everyone thinks about it.

"Hold on," Ken said as he pulled his laptop out. "We have this."

"Ken, your a lifesaver," Yolei replied positivley.

"Well, not exactly. We need to get to his hometown, but we don't know what it is or where to look."

"Mind if I try?" Ash asked. He pulls his Pokedex as he walks over to Ken's laptop. "Kari, you have that wire from before?"

"Yeah," Kari agreed, when she pulled out the cable. "Here."

"Thanks." Ash connects the Pokedex to the laptop.

"A little device is our only connection to his world?" Garudamon wondered.

"We'll see, Garudamon," Patamon said.

* * *

Everyone in Prof. Oak's lab saw no end to the fighting, when the computer screen lit up. "Now what?" Max questions. Everyone surrounds Oak to get a look at what's on screen. Leomon saw what appeared to be a gateway to the DigiWorld.

"It's coming from DigiWorld," the lion announced.

"Don't tell me they have Ash hostage," May starts to disbelieve. A message runs through the top.

"Video phone," Oak ponders as he doble-clicks the icon. The video activates to reveal...

"Ash, you're okay," Brock yells out.

"Hey, how you doing, guys?" Ash gleefully asks. Delia ran up and flatened everyone gathered at the computer.

"Ash, where have you been?" she questions with happiness that Ash was okay. "Is Pikachu with you?" Pikachu popped its head to see the trainer's mother.

"(Hey, Mom,)" it said. May walks up and noticed something different.

"Hey, where's your hat?" the Hoenn coordinator asked.

"Hey, I'm still wearing it," Ash cockishly said.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't be on your head?"

"Yeah. That's the surprise." Ash reveal his crest, catching Leomon's attention.

"Is that a crest?" It wondered.

"The crest of Determination, and part of it was from my hat."

"Okay, I'm lost," Max monotoned. Everyone else started to get up. Delia looked at the crest closer.

"Oh, I see it," the mother said. Brock noticed other feet in the background.

"Say, did you run into someone over there?" the breeder asked.

"Yeah, I did," the 'Pallet Powerhouse' acknowledged. "The head of Team Rocket and my dad." Delia heard him say "dad."

"I was wondering where he's been for ten years," she said with a mean look. "So where is he?"

"In heaven," he monotonley replied. Delia was in shock and tears, now learning that she's a widow.

"No, it can't be." Tracy tried to comfort the distraught mother.

"Professor, can you get a connection over to Shamuti Isle?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alto Mare, a girl with a red, Latias-like hairstyle, was working on a painting when her computer lit up, showing the video phones between Ash and Oak. 'Hey, it's Ash,' she thought.

"Why Shamuti Isle?" Oak asked Ash.

'Shamuti Isle?' the redhead continued to think. 'Sounds like trouble.' She turned her computer off, and ran out.

"Bianca, where are you going?" a voice from the gondola shop wondered.

"Sorry, Grampa? I gotta help a friend over at Shamuti Isle."

"Alright, be careful." Bianca runs to the garden, where twin-like bird Pokemon were playing around.

"Latios, Latias, we need to go, now."

* * *

Over at Greenfield, a little girl was doodling on a piece of paper when she got the video phone conversation herself. "There's a Pokemon that I'm going to aquire to help quell the fighting," Ash response to Oak. Tracy butts in.

"Are you talking about Lugia?" Ash nods. The lttle girl knew she wanted to see this "Lugia." She got out of the mansion with a Pokeball in hand.

"Come on out, Pidgeot." From the Pokeball came a large bird with rainbow haircolor. While she was boarding the Pidgeot, a maid came out to see the ordeal.

"Mistress Molly, where are you going?" the maid asked.

"There's someone who I need to help."

"Be careful out there." With that, Molly comes across Bianca on Latios, with Latias unmanned.

"Where are you headed?" Bianca asked.

"To see Ash," was Molly's reply.

"Same here." They fly to Shamuti Isle.

* * *

"This will take a minute to get connected to Shamuti Island," Oak said.

"Okay, I'll get ready from over here," Ash reassured. He gets up to the digidestined. "Okay, we need a team to go to my world."

"Why can't we just go to your town directly?" Ken questioned.

"I agree. It makes more sense if we go there and try to stop the fighting ourselves," Tai backed up.

"That's what the Digimon did when they were looking for Kari and they were attacked," Ash acts in defense.

"In other words, we get our butts kicked," Veemon interpreted.

"So, now that that's cleared up, I thought of letting Kari decide."

"Is it because she is the only one who's been there?" Palmon questions in disgust.

"Palmon, That guy has a point," Mimi reasoned. "Besides, he's seen it up close."

"And who knows when Myotismon will show up?" Davis added. Kari thinks it over.

"Okay, accompaning me and Ash," the eighth child starts. "It will be...T.K..."

"Okay," T.K. approved.

"And...Cody."

"So we're going to this world, huh?" Armadillomon wondered in disbelief.

"Hey, it may not be as bad as before," Patamon reassured.

"Besides, it's the islands," Cody continued. "And I know how we fit." Cody holds up his D-terminal.

"Okay, connections are complete to Shamuti," Oak called forth. Ash got back to the laptop.

"We'll take care of the rest," Ash said. Azulongmon was feeling ignored.

"Myotismon is a deadly Digimon, and a mistake could mean your life," it warned.

"Thanks for everything, friend," Ash grinned.

"Before you depart...Ash, Kari, these are for you." The god-like Digimon dropped two balls of energy to the two it called.

"Your power cores?" Sora wondered.

"This will give your monsters a kick while battling whatever is out there. I must go, and repair the damages that your father's murderer plagued in these lands." Azulongmon returns to the sky and disappears. The attention is turned back to the laptop.

* * *

An empty room in a house had a computer, in which the same screen popped up. Ash appeared on screen first. "Okay, T.K., go for it." T.K. shows up and holds his D3 to the screen.

"Digiport, open!" He calls. The screen lit up, followed by the team crashing to the floor.

"I'm never gonna get use to that," Patamon groaned. Ash got up and help the others to their feet.

"Let's go," Ash called. he gets to the door and..._CRASH!_ runs into abrunette in sunglasses. Ash looks up at her. "Sorry, Melody."

"You should be," Melody growled as Ash helped her back up. "So, what brings you back here?"

"I need Lugia." Melody eyes widened.

"It's Pallet Town, isn't it?" Ash nodded. "I knew it. Those reports were no joke."

"Tell me about it." Melody saw the other digidestined.

"New friends?"

"Yeah."

"We're here to help Ash out," T.K. jumped in.

"What about Misty and Tracy?" Melody questioned.

"Tracy's with Prof. Oak, and Misty went back home in Ceruliean City to help her older sisters," Ash clarified.

"All right. Slowking should have the flute. You know where he is."

"Alright. Thanks, Melody." The trainer turns to his team. "Let's go." The team, with Meldoy starts running to the back of the island, where the "Shrine of the Legendary Birds" is located. Halfway there, a rumbling is heard from the water by the beach. Then, out pops a...

"Garydos!" Melody screamed. Pikachu steps in front of the Digimon willing to protect them from the evloved form of Magikarp. All of a sudden, Ash saw a tuff of red hair, sticking up like a ponytail.

"Guys, we're okay," Ash said calmingly.

"We're okay?" T.K. panickly spoke. Ash walked over to Garydos.

"It's been a while, Misty," he called. That's when a young, teen redhead girl revealed herself, wearing her trademark yellow track suit.

"Well, for sure, Ash," Misty said. Garydos swims to the shore to drop off the Ceruliean redhead. The group ran to her, as well as Pikachu jumping on her head. "Who's this, and what happened to the others?"

"We can explain when we get to Pallet. Right now, we need to get Lugia."

"I'm coming, too." Ash nods, then, leads the team to the shrine, where a pink sloth-like creature with a shell crown was standing. He glanced over to the people coming on and recognized a familiar face.

"Ash, it's good to see you again," it said.

"Same here, Slowking," Ash replied. Kari caught up to Ash.

"Wait, this one can talk, too?" Kari wondered in awe.

"Yeah, there are some who can. Slowking, you got the flute?"

"Right here," Slowking said, showing the flute. Melody came from behind.

"Thanks," Ash said. "Melody, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," the Shamuti Festival maiden agreed. Then she starts playing "Lugia's Song" like she did to give strength to the large bird. The sound drew the attention of the other girls coming to the island. Bianca signaled to Molly to the music. That was when the legendary bird showed itself. The digidestined were in shock as they get to see the bird in white.

"Ah, chosen one," Lugia starts. "What has brought you to summon me?"

"Lugia," Ash begins. "A dark force is plaguing this world and we need your help."

"Ah, I sense it. I will help."

"Thank you." T.K. was staring at Lugia so hard, he looked like a deer seeing headlights. Patamon headbutted the digidestined of hope. T.K. shook it off.

"Sorry," he said. Misty saw T.K. and blushed.

'Man, he's cuter-looking than Ash or Richie,' she thought. That's when three other birds appeared. The red bird dove to Ash, tackling him.

"Hey, Latias," Ash said. Then, Latios and Pidgeot landed, too. Molly and Bianca ran up to the shrine and to Ash.

"Ash," the girls called in unison.

"Hey, Bianca, Molly." Molly hugged Ash in the fact she missed him. "What's up?"

"We thought you could use some assistance," Bianca replied. "Besides, Latias said she still can taste you."

"So, it was Latias who kissed him," Misty laughed. "But I think we got enough help as it is."

"Maybe not," Ash corrected. Cody stepped in.

"Okay, Master trainer," the small digidestined starts. "How do you want to assign us?" Ash studied the surroundings.

"Cody, what about Submarimon?" Kari pointed out.

"Forgot about that. Hey, uh...Molly?" Molly looks to Cody. "You can board with me."

"Okay," the little girl cheered.

"Alright, T.K. you can board with Bianca on Latios," Ash assigns. "Misty, Melody, you're on Latias. Pikachu, Patamon, Gatomon, you three can board Pidgeot. Kari... you're with me on Lugia."

"Hold on, why should she be with you?" Misty protests.

"What, are you saying you want to be with me?" Ash strikes back. Misty sees this as pointless.

"Forget it," She groans. After they got on, it was time to go to Pallet, where an evil prescense awaits them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Race to Pallet Town

Chapter 13: The Race to Pallet

* * *

Cody, Armadillomon, and Molly got to the edge of the water. "You said I can board with you," Molly growled.

"Be patient, okay?" Cody tried to calm the kindergarden-aged girl, while grabbing his D-Terminal. "You ready, Armadillomon?"

"Ready to catch up," the hardshell Digimon said, reflecting Ash and the rest going ahead to Pallet Town. Molly was amazed that this creature could talk.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before," she mildly shrieked.

"Hate to say it, but it's actually a Digimon," Cody corrected. Molly sighed in awe.

"Besides talking, what else does it do?"

"Something like this. DigiArmor Energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Submarimon, Guardian of the Reliable Sea." Armadillomon changed into a personal submarine with a spear.

"Wow!" Molly shouted. "That's awsome." Cody jumped on the sub-like Digimon, and helps the Greenfield girl aboard, and into Submarimon. After the lid closed, it started to join the pursuit of the others. The four passenger birds were on their way over the seas as they passed over another lab at sound barrier breaking speed.

"Misty, I think we passed over Prof. Ivy's Lab!" Ash shouted over to the youngest Ceruliean sister on Latias.

"It's a good thing Brock isn't here," Misty loudly spoke. Kari wanted to know more about why that is "a good thing."

"Ash, what's she talking about?" the brunette asked.

"Well, Brock wanted to stay over at Prof. Ivy's place to further learn on how to be a master breeder," Ash answered. "After the trip around these islands, he was back at my home. And every time we mention her, he becomes depressed."

"It sounds like she did something to upset Brock that badly." All of a sudden, machine gunfire was heard as Lugia twists and turns to evade the bullets. T.K. and Bianca, on Latios, saw this and look up at a small fleet of human-sized biplanes with eagle-like faces.

"Pilotmon," T.K. shouted.

"We gotta help them," Bianca pleads with Latios. The bird in blue soars over the fleet for a height advantage strike. "Latios, Hyperbeam!" Latios launched a massive Hyperbeam at the Pilotmon, clipping the wings of two that, after a few seconds, hit the water. Another Pilotmon saw his comrades shot out of the sky and headed after Latios.

"Beak Missiles," it called as it fired a missile, with the same eagle beak as on their noses. Latios swung to its left for the missiles to pass. Patamon saw that T.K. was in trouble.

"We gotta assist him," the winged Digimon said. Pikachu had an idea.

"(Pidgeot, fly me to the planes,)" it ordered its flyer. Pidgeot flew onto the wing of the front running Pilotmon, where Pikachu jumped onto. "(Clear!)" Pidgeot dipped below to the water's surface, as Pikachu was ready with a Thunder attack. When the electric rodent fired, the remaining Pilotmon suffered the massive pain. All of the flying jet-like Digimon exploded, sending Pikachu skyward, where a flying orange dragon-like Pokemon, with a flaming tail, was waiting, and fell onto it. Ash and Kari looked at the falling debris and saw the flyer.

"It's Charizard!" Ash yells out. Charizard flies to Lugia. "Hey, how're you doing, pal?" It growls happily. Pikachu jumps into Kari's arms.

"Are you all right?" Kari questioned loudly.

"(Still going strong,)" Pikachu replied, holding two fingers up like a peace sign. Pidgeot also flew to the leading bird.

"Nice one, dude," Patamon comlimented. Pikachu jumped back on Pidgeot, and high-fived both Digimon. T.K. was also surprised about Charizard's appearence.

"That's amazing," he said in awe.

"What?" Bianca smirked. "You've never seen a Charizard before?"

"Not only that, but how it arrived and how it's sincere to Ash." Latias closed in to it's brother-like partner Pokemon.

"He was trained by Ash, when he was with us," Misty explained while still blushing. "Controling it was a major hurddle." T.K. saw the redhead's red cheeks, but wasn't sure if it was the riding winds slapping her face or...

"You blushing for someone?" he laughed. Misty's face grew more red. T.K. stopped chuckling. "Sorry." Lugia's occupants decided to ignore him. Then, Kari's D-terminal starts sounding. She pulls it out and sees a message.

"LANDED IN PALLET TOWN. BOTH MONSTERS STARING AT THE BLACK SKY. -CODY."

"Black sky?" Kari wondered. Ash remembered the same black sky the night he met Kari.

"It's him," he monotoned with a mean look forward.

"Myotismon," she replied with the same look.

"Okay." Ash turned to the team. "T.K., Misty, Melody, Bianca, Charizard, get ready to help the Pokemon and Digimon against a powerful enemy! Cody and Molly are waiting for our arrival!" The birds, then, sped up to the battlefield, where a black cloud hung overhead. Lugia felt a presence, and not a good one.

"He's...here," it struggled to speak. That's when someone, dressed in navy blue attire meant for an aristocrat, appeared from the clouds, and looked down at the Pokemon and the Digimon, who stopped fighting when the clouds appeared. Cody, Molly and Armadillomon get to cliffside.

"Wh-who is that?" she asked with fear running through her.

"Myotismon," Cody growls. Myotismon, then, starts laughing evily downward. Trouble is ready to brew over.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. The True Enemy Appears

TENTOMON: "Myotismon is back?!"

PETE THE ROCK: "That can't be good."

TENTOMON: "...And we can''t seem to get there to fight."

GABUMON: "How can we beat Myotismon if were here and he's there?"

PETE THE ROCK: Y'know, I was wondering how you got here."

GABUMON: "Hey, we came by and was wondering if and when you were including us?"

TENTOMON: "You may be the author, but can't you answer one little question?"

PETE THE ROCK: "I'll buzz you when I can."

GABUMON: "Keep in mind that you don't own us."

PETE THE ROCK: "Nor Pokemon. (GABUMON & TENTOMON exit) Visit from Izzy's and Matt's Digimon... A gust of wind of a new direction. Well, what's next, Team Rocket crashing through this house?"(points finger up, WOBBUFETT crashes through roof)

WOBBUFETT: "(Where am I? sees PETE THE ROCK Aren't you the author?)"

PETE THE ROCK: (looks at finger) "I must use this power for Good!"

WOBBUFETT: "(He's the author.)"

* * *

Chapter 14:The True Enemy Appears

The four birds (Lugia, Latios, Latias, and Pidgeot) land on a beach just south of Pallet to drop off the cargo: The rescue team. Ash, Bianca, Kari, Melody, Misty, and T.K. jumped off to let the flyers rest and started running to the battlefield, but T.K. stopped and looked at the bird Pokemons. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," Lugia groaned. "The evil presence is nothing I've felt before, that's all." T.K. crosses his arms and dips his head a little, like he was thinking. That's when Patamon came back.

"T.K., we need to strike early," it motioned. "Whenever you're ready."

"I don't know," T.K. said lowly. "Before this all happened, Kari mentioned a dream in which she heard Angewomon. How does that, along with the war and Ash's crest of Determination-" Patamon became anxious about fighting Myotismon.

"Worry about that, later. We gotta help stop Myotismon."

"But..." he sighs. "Fine." The two head off after the rest. Cody heard approaching footsteps and looked back. Ash and the girls came from the trees and stopped at cliffside where Cody, Molly and Armadillomon were standing.

"What took you so long?" Molly questioned.

"We had some flight trouble, but-" Ash's words were interupted by Myotismon's Grisley Wing, a flock of bats at can do massive damage on impact. The attack harmed several of both monster groups.

"This is a world that will grant me a passage to the forbidden realm," Myotismon roared.

"That's proof that he's stronger," Cody answered.

"Look at the carnage," Misty pointed out. A lot of the Pokemon and Digimon were down in pain and exhaustion. Then, Myotismon noticed kids on the cliffside, but morely on Kari.

"Well, well, well," the vampire Digimon starts. "The child of Light has arrived. Have you come to witness the devistation I will plague to this world?"

"We came here to stop you, Myotismon!" Kari snapped.

"Try stopping this. Crimson Lightning!" A red bolt was swung like a whip at the children, who duck out of the way. T.K. was arriving when he noticed Charizard behind him.

"I have an idea," he started as he pulled out his D3.

"It's about time," Patamon cheered.

"Charizard, dude, you're in this, too." the orange fire dragon nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON" Patamon turned into a man like angel with a golden rod in its hand. "So what's the plan, T.K.?"

"You two try to strike Myotismon, and see if we can keep him occupied until we find a destination." Angemon and Charizard agreed with the plan and flew to fight the enemy. As soon as they came out, Latios and Latias appeared behind them and passed to also join. It looked like 4-on-1 was a little excessive...until Myotismon shot out a Nightmare Claw, a shadow-like spread attack, causing the four attackers to disperse. T.K. joins the others. "Ash, where should we go?" Ash finds his spot.

"Prof. Oak's Lab, over there," he points out.

"We should go while we can," Cody said. Ash lifts Molly to his back for a ride down.

"Ash, what about your back?" T.K. pointed out.

"Thank Joe's work," Ash clarified. Bianca wasn't sure what was addressed.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Down there," Ash said as he points to the blood stain at the base of the cliff.

"Nasty. What happened?" Misty asked with concern.

"He saved me, but right now that's not important," Kari spoke. The group runs to the lab, while the fight in the sky starts to heat up. Lugia starts flying head-on to Myotismon, but missed when the vampire dispersed into a bunch of bats.

'How did I miss?' Lugia thoughtly wondered. The bats came together to reform Myotismon.

"I have to admit that was cutting it a little close," he said with the evil smile. He didn't seem to notice Angemon was biehind, ready to bludgeon him with the rod.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon calls out. Just as it looks like successful strike, Myotismon catches the swing. But the defense backfires as Charizard hit him with a Dragon Claw attack, pushing him a few feet forward.

"Well, someone wants to play dirty, huh? Crimson Lightning!" He unleashes another red-bolt strike. Ash's crew gets into view from the lab window where Max was looking out.

"Ash!" he called out, causing the rest but Brock to see the team. Brock open the door to let them all in, where they tried to take a breather, except for Molly. Delia came downstairs to hug her son.

"Ash, I'm so glad your safe," she cries. Brock was relieved to know that Misty and Bianca were with Ash on his return.

"So, when did you two meet up?" the former Pewter Gym leader asked.

"Melody's house on Shamuti Isle," Misty said, still catching her breath. Ash broke away from his mother and turned to the others in the house. His facial expression read seriousness.

"When did the Pokemon and Digimon stop fighting?" Ash asked forcefully.

"It was when the clouds rolled over the town," Oak explained.

"Five minutes before you guys arrived," May added.

"So not too long ago," Cody said, trying to piece together.

"So Myotismon's arrival must have been when we passed over Prof. Ivy's house," T.K. continued. Ash tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Brock, huddled in the corner and looking depressed.

"That...name," he studdered.

"He still hasn't gotten over it?" Misty wondered. "Geez."

"So who's this Myotismon character?" Tracy asked.

"He's a virus Digimon who has caused havoc, not only in the DigiWorld but in our hometown in Odaiba, too," Cody answered. "And everytime, we Digidestined have our hands full with him."

"I take it that's what you had in mind when you said that Earth is the third planet in this alignment," Max pondered to Leomon, who nodded. Then, an explosion. Everyone ran out to see, all but Angemon and Myotismon, down.

"Lugia!" Melody called.

"Latios!" Bianca yelled. "Latias!" The others looked up and saw a pinkish tear in the sky.

"What's going on?" Gatomon cried out. Even Pikachu didn't know about it. Myotismon saw the tear and grinned.

"The path to Nexus is open," he said.

"Nexus?" Kari repeated. Ash then remembered the dream again.

'The barrier to a forbidden world will appear,' he thinks upon it. 'Is that what it was?'

"I will take my leave from this wretched place in order to become an almighty god!" Myotismon cheeringly roared out. He laughed as he entered the tear. Angemon desended to the others.

"I didn't stop him, T.K.," he groans. "I'm sorry." May went over to the angelic Digimon and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you tried," she said, trying to comfort Angemon.

"I wish it was."

"Well, now what?" Leomon asked. Everyone was doubting any idea they had...until Kari shot out something.

"T.K., Cody," she called. "We need Shokuamon."

"What?!" both boys snapped loudly at the request.

"Sho...who?" Max wondered.

"We can use Shokuamon to catch up to Myotismon," Kari pointed out. Both T.K. and Cody looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. They flashed their D3's in the air.

"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon." Armadillomon turned into a bigger version of himself with a spiked ball at the end of its tail. Then...

"Ankylomon!" "Angemon!" "DNA digivolve to...Shokuamon." Both Digimon turned into a big aztec statue robot.

"Whoa!" everyone else said in awe.

"Ash, you ready?" Kari called out. Ash nodded. Delia came out with a hat in hand and ran to Ash.

"Wait, Ash," she called out. Ash turned.

"Mom, what is it?" he asked.

"Here. You need this." Delia handed the hat, Ash's old hat with a triangle as the logo, to him.

"Thanks, Mom." He puts the hat on and runs to Shokuamon. "Now, how can we get to Nexus? It's in space, right?"

"Allow me," it said as he opened its top.

"Convienent." Then, Latios flew to Ash and asked if it could join. "Of course." He and Pikachu hop on Latios, who flies to the top to Shokuamon, where they enter the opening. Charizard got up and let Kari and Gatomon board to get up to Shokuamon. After Kari boarded, the statue Digimon closed its lid.

"Prepare for liftoff." it announced. Everyone cleared away as Shokuamon was starting to rise. It shoots to the sky and enters the tear. If the fate of three worlds were decided, it would be by Ash and Kari, Pikachu and Gatomon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. What's Nexus

WOBBUFETT: "(So what's Nexus?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "You'll find out." (thinks)

WOBBUFETT: "(You...have no idea, do you?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "It's not that...it's how I want to describe it."

WOBBUFETT: "(Don't strain yourself.)"

PETE THE ROCK: (looks at poster) "Hold the phone...I think I've got it."

WOBBUFETT:(holds phone) "(Hold...for who?)"

PETE THE ROCK:(takes phone) "Thanks." (Dials number) "Hello, JOG? It's me...PTR. Bro, Listen, I've got an idea."

WOBBUFETT: "(Well, the way it works, it'll be good. I'm going to watch by the side, since he has no possesion of Digimon or us Pokemon.)"

PETE THE ROCK: "Thanks a lot. Okay. Saiyonara." (hangs phone) "All right, Wobby, it's work time."

* * *

Chapter 15: What's Nexus

Shokuamon starts to pursuit Myotismon upon entering outer space. Inside, Ash, Kari, Gatomon, Latios and Pikachu were preparing for the fight on a mysterious place called Nexus. Everyone was showing doubt about the whole thing.

"Confidence," Ash muttered. "We need as much of it in order to face Myotismon." Gatomon nodded.

"Y'know, this may be the first time we've ever gone into space," Kari groaned. "But, it's also the first time I've ever admitted this..."

"Same here about the first time. First time I've ever been this scared in my life." Pikachu tried to comfort the trainer by telling him it'll be okay.

"We all are," Gatomon reason.

"That's not all," the light digidestined moaned. "It's the first time that I said this." Ash turned to her. "Ash, ever since you protected me from harm the first day, I've felt that someone was like Tai, always making sure I was okay. I think what I'm getting at is...well, I love you, Ashton." She places her hand on Ash's and grasps it.

"I knew that there was someone who I'd fall in love for. I guess she came to me. That she is you." They both started to blush with each other. Shokuamon, who was fighting rough turbulance and evading incoming meteorites that were believed were sent by Myotismon, overheard the conversation.

"Ahh, love. The strongest power against the bitterness of hate. I mean, not too long ago, Matt found a friend in America that-" it was interupted by...

"Shokuamon, what does that have to do with these two and their confessions?" Gatomon questioned with sarcasm.

"Sorry."

"How far are we to Nexus?" Shokuamon sees a stage in the pink coated aura.

"We're almost there." Ash looked at Latios like it knew its intention.

"Yeah, Ash, why is this bird joining us?"

"Latios and its counterpart Latias have a special ability called Sight Sharing," Ash answered. "Latias can show what Latios sees. It's a unique technique that never fails." Latios chirps in agreement.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Brock was explaining T.K., Cody, and some of those who came from Shamuti Isle about Ash's prophetic dream. Max and May were staring up at the tear, worried about Ash. "How do we know Ash'll be alright?" May asked.

"Why ask?" Max countered. "Do you like Ash?"

"Well, yeah, like an older brother I wish I had." Tracy came up to May.

"Sounds to me it's more than that," he smirked.

"N-n-no, only a brother."

"I see." He looks to the sky. "I believe, whoever he was with, she's more of a match for Ash." Misty heard this and stormed to Tracy.

"What do you mean? Like a perfect match?" she protested.

"I may be a Pokemon watcher, but you don't need a Luvdisc to tell that those two are one of a kind." Latias was worried, too, about Latios.

* * *

Shokuamon reaches and passes a barrier of the pink gasous sutstance as it reaches the stage, a marble-like flooring about 200 square miles in diameter fit with railings and gates like those at japanese shrines. Once parked at the side, it opens its top and all five occupants exited. The first thing they noticed is that it was a breathable atmosphere, and there was a hint of gravity. They all had gone out to the center of the platform, where Myotismon was at. "Your time has come, Myotismon," Ash announced.

"So it seems," he replied.

"Y'know, the way it's looking," Kari pondered. "It sort of reminds me of a few video games that Tai and Matt used to play."

"You have a point, this does have that nostalgic feeling. The hero, the princess, and the villian. But let me change the subject and show you this." He points to the sky causing Ash and Kari to look. They were in shock.

"What in the-" Ash stops.

"Three worlds?" Kari spoke out.

"Yes," Myotismon confirmed. "The PokeWorld, the DigiWorld and Earth. The three worlds that we came from."

"But why are you show this to us?" Ash asked.

"These wolrds were in the prophecy you had in your dream, right?" Ash thought at first someone tipped the vampire off.

"Wait, who told you about the prophecy?" All Myotismon did was smile.

"From you." Ash's eyes widened. "You were the missing link that I needed to help become a god."

"God?" Kari shrieked. "But that's impossible. You need to be a child of a god in order to become one."

"Are you sure about that?" it said as he held up two dark-colored spheres.

"Power cores?" Ash wondered.

"Yes, but evil cores," Gatomon said. Myotismon clutched the two cores in his hand.

"Everyone in these three worlds will witness the ultimate entity of evil!" he roars and laughs.

* * *

In Odiba, Izzy was working with his homework when the screen starts flickering. "Hmmm, this is odd," he said. Then...

"Izzy, come quick," another voice called. Izzy ran out to a mech-like bug standing by the walkway.

"Tentomon, what is it?"

"Look up." Izzy looked up to the pink tear in the sky.

"Prodigious." Then he sees... "That's Myotismon." More people show up. The digidestined of intelligence recognizes one of them. "I don't believe it, it's Kari."

"Who's the other one?" Then, a blonde teen, along with a creature in wolf's fur approach Izzy and Tentomon. "Matt, Gabumon."

"Can you guys explain why Kari is up there?" Matt questioned.

"No, we can't," Izzy said. "We don't even know who the boy is with her."

"Do you know where Tai is?" Gabumon asked.

"He's still in the DigiWorld," Tentomon responded. "Izzy, contact Tai."

"On it," Izzy replied. He runs to the computer.

* * *

No matter where anyone was on Earth, with the exposed sky, the pink tear could be seen: in Bangkok, Moscow, Sydney, Paris, New York, Mexico City, Tokyo, et cetera. In a snowy Neenah, Wisconsin, a young blond man, who's skin was paler than a ghost, sees the tear in the sky as two other teens, both brunettes, walked out to head home. "Pete, what are you doing, wearing shorts in this weather?" the huskier brunette asked.

"That's not important, Mike," Pete argued. "Look up there." He points to the tear overhead.

"So? C'mon, James, _Fullmetal Alchemist_ will be on shortly."

"Fullmetal...Fullmetal..." James repeatly mutters as they walked away from the blond brother. Pete stared into the tear, now seeing Ash and Kari, as well as Myotismon. Then, a blonde-brunette haired woman steps out. She looks at the tear as well.

"Pete, what is that?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dana," he replied.

* * *

In DigiWorld, the digidestined also saw the tear as well as the fight. They all wanted to get to Kari to back her up, but they had no idea what was going on in the first place. "Ash, Kari," Tai muttered. "Win."

* * *

"Does the eighth child know what these cores came from?" Myotismon asked Kari. She took a close look and gasped when she saw...

"Devimon, and Apoclymon?" she shrieked.

"Correct. I will combine my power with these powers for my bidding." Latios, meanwhile, was ready to do Sight Sharing as his eyes lit up.

* * *

Latias's eyes were glowing, giving Misty a sign. "Guys gather quick!" she yells. Everyone surrounds the red bird.

"What's up with Latias?" Delia wondered. Then...WHOOSH! The group find theirselves at Nexus. Everyone gasped.

"What's going on?" Max said while Molly clutched him.

"This is Sight Sharing," Brock said.

"Sight Sharing?" the digidestined questionably repeated in unison.

"We're seeing what Latios is seeing," Bianca stated. What they saw was ominous.

"Now witness the true power," Myotismon roared. Then, he pushed the two cores into his body and started to glow. "Myotismon Core Digivolve to...ARMAGEDDOMYOTISMON." Myotismon turned into a giant Grimm Reaper-like creature with Devimon's horns on its wrists, Apoclymon's body as shoulder pads and still carried half of his face. Its hands were skeletal thin- mechanical tough. Ash and Kari were paralyzed in fear at the new Digimon. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt, but the attack had no effect. The failure caused the mouse to retreat. "Now, allow me to demonstrate some of my new power. Pains of the Past." His hand was raised and it glew red, followed by Ash's back.

"What the-" Ash's words were interupted by ArmageddoMyotismon's attack, when he clutched his hand, giving sharpening pain to Ash, who let out a blood-curdling sream.

"Ash?" Kari worried as she ran to the trainer in pain.

"What's the matter, Kari?" ArmageddoMyotismon grinned. "The pain too much for you and your boyfriend?" It further clentched its grip, increasing the pain evermore.

"What's wrong with my son?" Delia worried.

"It seems ArmageddoMyotismon knows about Ash's injury," T.K. said.

"Soon, you'll be stressed by the pain, you won't be able to fight me," ArmageddoMyotismon snickered. Then, Ash's crest started to glow.

"I got to..." Ash started. "I got to...be...determined." He slowly gets up, despite the pressure being applied.

"How...how is it possible?" Ash looks at the enemy like he knew what to do.

"ArmageddoMyotismon, it's time we showed you the true differences between us," Kari announced, causing the Crest of Light to glow from her chest. "We show Courage and Friendship."

"We bring Intelligence and Kindness."

"We express Love and Sincerity."

"We offer Reliability and Hope." ArmageddoMyotismon was feeling annoyed.

"Even so, you can't summoned them to fight," it still grinned.

"You sure?" Ash counter-spoke. "We are determined."

"We have the light," Kari said. Pikachu and Gatomon started to glow brightly.

"We are determined to show you the light!" both Ash and Kari said in unison. That's when it happened...

"Pikachu..." "Gatomon..." "Destinivolve to...MAGNAZULONGWOMON!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

WOBBUFETT: "(MagnAzulongWomon? Who's that?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "That's my secret."

WOBBUFETT: "(In other words, you have no idea, right?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "Au contraire, I'm not revealing this until the next chapter. Yes, chapter 16: ArmageddoMyotismon versus MagnAzulongWomon."

WOBBUFETT: "(Whoa, where did you come up with a title like that?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "This is the simplest title I have."

WOBBUFETT: "(I thought Chapter 3 was.)" (phone rings) "(Who's that?)"

PETE THE ROCK:(answers phone) "This is PTR...10 minutes...got it." (hangs phone) "Pizza's on it's way."

WOBBUFETT: "(Yeah, I'm starving.)"


	16. MagnAzulongWomon vs ArmageddoMyotismon

PETE THE ROCK: "Meat Lover's." (chuckle) "Can't go wrong with that."

WOBBUFETT: "(No you can't. So about MagnAzulongwomon...who is she?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "That happens to be the first thing I have this chapter."

WOBBUFETT: "(Right away? Sweet!)" (PTR to computer) "(I was meaning to ask, why did you put yourself into the story?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "I was trying to prove the point of the tear in the sky."

WOBBUFETT: "(With shorts on in winter?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "Yeah, funny thing about that is that it actually happened once."

WOBBUFETT: "(Seriously? Dude, you nutso. Sub-freezing temperatures?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "Sub-_zero_ temperatures."

WOBBUFETT: "(Holy cow!)"

* * *

Chapter 16: MagnAzulongwomon vs. ArmageddoMyotismon

* * *

Yes, MagnAzulongWomon appeared. She was like Angewomon with Gundam armor covering her chest, arms, and, legs, and without the visor exposing the blond hair and blue eyes. The back had eight angelic wings which appeared to be from exhaust chutes on her back, and crackling electricity. Everyone in the three worlds were in extreme shock and awe. "MagnAzulongWomon?" Matt wondered.

"This is unbelievable," Izzy blurted. "Destinivolve? How do you do that?"

* * *

The digidestined saw the phenomenom unfold as Yolei suddenly smiled at the scene unfold. "Ash and Kari," she mutter. This caught Davis's attention.

"What about them Yolei?" Tai asked.

"Well, to have them find another way to DNA Digivolve with something other than another Digimon..."

"I know what you mean," Sora said in an understanding matter.

"I may be a few years ahead of myself," Joe started.

"May I ask where you're getting at?" Veemon questioned.

"I can't wait to see their children." Davis went to Joe.

"What!" Davis snapped, as he grabbed the child of reliability by the collar. "How can they be together? It should be _me_ with Kari!" That's when Sora paperfan-slaps him, knocking him, and Joe out. You can see Sora growling at the goggle-equipped leader.

"Thanks for taking my job, Sora," Yolei said, shivering on the act.

"You idiot," Sora roared at Davis. "I was saving it for Tai, but you had to take his stupidity out of your mouth." That's when Tai started to sweat in fear.

* * *

Pete and Dana were staring out at the tear outside of the coffee shop, in more awe than when it appeared. "Looks like a battle for Earth," Dana muttered. "Don't you think so?"

"That this is a gust of wind of a new direction? Of course," Pete replied. "I have a feeling that there might be more..."

"More than Earth being at risk?"

"More to the new character than the clevage she shows." Pete gets slapped upside the head. "Ow. Sorry."

"By the way, aren't you going to watch _Fullmetal Alchemist_ with your bro?"

"What? And miss this? Absolutley not."

* * *

Team Rocket returned to the cliffside and witnessed Pikachu merge with Gatomon to create MagnAzulongWomon. "I think it's safe to assume that the twerp has found himself someone for the rest of his life," James pointed out.

"What got you saying that?" Jessie asked.

"Well, knowing how Pikachu and that cat created that figure in the sky, I was thinking just now-"

"Save your breath," Meowth jumped in, interupting James. "We can still reach dem."

"How?"

"Latias's barrier." The team runs and enters the Sight Sharing barrier, joining Ash's friends. May was the first to recognize them.

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we wanted to see what was going on here," Jessie weaseled.

"Wait, who are you?" T.K. asked. Jessie and James preform the motto:

"Prepare for trouble in reaching orbit."

"Make it double, no mercy shown to the nitwit."

"To protect the world from devistation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket-"

"...Is no more," Ash said, interupting the motto. Everyone looks around for his voice.

"Ash, where are you?" Max yelled out.

"You won't believe it, but I'm in MagnAzulongWomon." Jessie was furious with his interference.

"What's the deal disrupting our motto?" She asked in anger.

"Giovanni is gone and therefore Team Rocket should be dissolved. If you want to blame someone, blame Azulongmon." Jessie and James collapsed to their knees and started to cry. Cody was feeling as if something was missing.

"Is Kari with you, too?" he asked.

"Right here, Cody," Kari said, also coming from MagnAzulongWomon.

"How did you two get in that new monster?" Brock questioned.

"We're not sure," Ash speaks. "We just found this out just now."

"Hey, not to cut this conversation short, but we need to fight him," Kari spoke as MagnAzulongWomon started to float to ArmageddoMyotismon.

"Good luck, Ash" Meowth muttered. ArmageddoMyotismon was obviously annoyed by the delay.

"May I ask why it was deemed nessesary?" He groaned.

"Final prayers," MagnAzulongWomon said. "For you." She sticks her hand out to the side. "I summon the will of the gods, and bestow the sword of Zeus." Suddenly, a giant sword of gold falls and lands in her left hand. "And the staff of Hera." A giant silver staff drops to her right hand. ArmageddoMyotismon wasn't impress.

"Big deal," he grunted. "I, too, have a weapon in mind. Reveal: Dark Scythe!" Suddenly, a slimy substance jumped and took shape, forming into a huge scythe with a 180-degree curve. "Why don't you discard one of your weapons, and make it fair." MagnAzulongWomon didn't appear to be done.

"Merge," she commands. The sword and staff turned into balls of light, which were pieced together. The light started to shapen, and formed..."The Halbred of Olympus." The halbred had gold and silver stripes running around the blade, along with the crests of Light and Determination. The hilt was rainbow-colored, plain and simple.

"I've never seen weapons such as that," T.K. said.

"You might want to take it back," Max said. "Since this is the first time we're seeing MagnAzulongWomon."

"Can't argue that."

"I'm done with words," MagnAzulongWomon moaned.

"So am I," ArmageddoMyotismon nodded. Now the fight starts as both weapons clash. As the fight continues, the contacts grow stronger. After 10 minutes, the fight appears even. "So, this fight is suppose to be the fate of three worlds. This _is_ exciting."

"Glad you like it...this being your final battle."

"Who do you think you are, an oracle? Take this. Crush Comets!" A bunch of comets shoot out of its hand at MagnAzulongWomon.

"Heaven's Charm!" A cross was shielding MagnAzulongWomon from the comets on contact. As the cross disappears, ArmageddoMyotismon attacks with the scythe and hits, causing the defender to fly to the edge. Inside, Ash and Kari were contemplating their fight.

"No question," Ash groans. "He's got power to back it up."

"Now what?" Kari question.

"I hate to say it, but we try the trump card."

"Azulongmon's power cores?"

"That plan. If that doesn't work, we die."

"There's got to be another way."

"How many ways have we tried?" Kari pauses for a second.

"Good point." They take the two cores, and pray.

"Let us be victorious," they said in unison. "Let determination show the light!" The cores brightened, thus, renergizing MagnAzulongWomon.

"You still wanna fight?" ArmageddoMyotismon questioned. "You are rather stubborn to die."

"Oh, really?" MagnAzulongWomon teased as ArmageddoMyotismon charged. "Lightning spear!" She throws the halbred, hitting ArmageddoMyotismon in the chest and shocking him. "It's over ArmageddoMyotismon, as well as the Prophecy. Sin-killer Beam!" A white beam shoots out and hits ArmageddoMyotismon completly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" it screamed. "I can't be defeated! I am a God! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then, an explosion of light surrounds the stage. After 30 seconds, the light dissipates, with the stage in ruins and no sign of ArmageddoMyotismon or MagnAzulongWomon. Those looking on were in silence from the blast. It appeared all signs of life on Nexus...were lost, and that there was noting anyone can do.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	17. ResolutionMons

PETE THE ROCK: "So, this is it. The end of the 'Clash Worlds,' and... Oh man. It's a lot to take in." (tearing up, WOBBUFETT hands tissue) "Merci beaucoup, Wobby. I should point out that I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, or Seether."

WOBBUFETT: "(These fans have been waiting for this: the end of your story. Make it good. Can you save the waterworks until you do this chapter?)"

PETE THE ROCK: "Who's boiling rotten onions?"

WOBBUFETT: "(WHAT!)"

* * *

Chapter 17: ResolutionMons

Everyone in the three worlds were anxiously waiting for any word on either MagnAzulongWomon or ArmageddoMyotismon. On Nexus, the light has finally cleared on the surface, and from overhead, two dots were still showing on the marble stage.

"Look," May shouted, pointing to the two figures appearing from the light.

"It's Pikachu!" Jessie yelled, seeing the yellow Pokemon. Beside the mouse, was a puppy, smaller than Pikachu, shaking its head.

"Salamon?" T.K. wondered. Pikachu and Salamon were collecting theirselves after the flash of light.

"Well, that was a rush," Salamon joked. Pikachu looked over to the tiny Digimon and was confused.

("Gatomon, is that you?") the mouse squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm just in a weaker form. I'm Salamon."

("Hey, where are Ash, and Kari?") Both look to their left to find a magenta hairclip and...("Ash's hat.")

"It's Kari's hairclip. No, it...it can't be." Salamon was starting to realize that both of their masters may have sacrificed theirselves to stop ArmageddoMyotismon. Everyone watching from the Sight Sharing barrier saw the two heart breaking, causing them to be saddened, believing the losses of Ash and Kari. Misty and T.K. hugged each other in grief, as well as May with Max, Jessie with James, Molly with Cody, Brock with Melody, and Bianca with Delia. Meowth jumped on Oak for support. After a few seconds, a shine from high in space caught the attention of T.K. and Misty. The shine was a bubble, and inside was...

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

"Kari?" T.K copied. It was Ash and Kari, kissing each other as they slowly descended, with their clothes glowing brightly and wings coming from their backs.

"They did it!" Delia yelled.

"They're okay!" Brock roared.

* * *

The sight, seen from the three worlds, brought an eruption of cheers in which nationwide celebrations became in order. In Neenah, Mike and James ran back to the coffee shop to get Pete. As soon as they arrive, they saw Pete, who was hugging and cheering along with Dana. "Woah, what's with the cheering?" James asked, causing the two to stop, momentarley. "Just as long as you don't go to polka."

"Yeah, you should have seen this episode," Mike added. "Espescially, what Ed did to Wrath in the-"

"Mike, please," Pete spoke, interupting Mike. "Not now."

"The guys up there won," Dana cheered.

"Big deal," Mike grunts. "It's not like our lives were in danger."

"It IS a big deal!" both Pete and Dana growled in unison, tweaking Mike a little fear.

* * *

The bubbles lands on the Nexus stage, where it slowly disappears. Both Ash and Kari, whose hair dropped over half of her right eye since the hairclip fell off, were standing when the bubble landed, still locked on each other's lips. They release and look at the three worlds in which they protected. "There was no way we would let evil win. Right, Ashton?" Kari smirked.

"Right," Ash replied happily. "Y'know, you got to know my name. Why can't I learn yours?"

"I guess you should. All right, it's Hikari."

"Hikari?"

"Hikari Yurika Kamiya."

"Wow..."

"What is it?"

"I've never heard of a name that was as cute as the person who was deemed that name, before." Both giggled. Pikachu and Salamon ran over to the two kids with the hat and hair clip. "Hey guys, miss us?"

("Like I'd miss you, dude,") Pikachu joked. Then, Ash's smile started to weigh down, as if reality hit him. ("What is it, Ash?")

"Hikari...soon we are going to be separated." Kari knew what Ash had mentioned, but Salamon was clueless.

"What is he talking about?" the Digidog questioned. During this time, Latios had ceased using Sight Sharing and flew to the kids.

"It means we cease contact with the Pokemon as soon as we get back to the DigiWorld," Kari moaned. "I wish...I wish there was a way I could stay with you, Ashton."

"There is," a female voice said. The four looked around. "It's you two who have done what was all deemed impossible. For the reward, we bequeath these two crests." Then, two aqua colored discs came from the space, along with pink necklaces in which the discs enter. The discs were shaped in a circle, split horizontally, and they had a hand in each: the top hand being palm-down and pointing left, and the bottom palm-up pointing right.

"These two are the same crest for the both of you: The Crests of Care," said a male voice.

"The Crests of Care?" Ash and Kari questioned in unison.

"Only you two can crossover to each others' worlds, and these crests will allow you to do so," the female voice explained. The two smiled at each other in agreement.

"Also, we will keep the passage between the PokeWorld and DigiWorld open for 24 hours," the male voice spiritivly quoted. "After this it will remain closed, except for you two as long as you have the crests. Spend this time to celebrate with your friends for this victory."

"Is it all right if I ask who you are?" Ash asked. The voices hesitate for a second.

"Let's just say, we are entities who are watching you all. Goodbye." With that the voices go quiet. After a few seconds, Shokuamon appears from the side where it dropped off his travelers.

"Hey, did I miss something?" it asked. "I know I heard some Armageddo-somewhat and another...I'm lost." The two humans giggled at the statue-bot Digimon.

"C'mon, Shokuamon," Kari spoke happily.

"Let's go home," Ash added. As soon as all boarded Shokuamon, it departed from the stage and left Nexus. Nexus, then, vanished into nothing.

* * *

Back at Pallet, The Pokemon, Digimon, and the friends and family were waiting for the return, but they didn't wait long as Shokuamon made its reappearence. Latias, Lugia, and Charizard flew to the top as it opened, and everyone got out. Latios was helped down by Latias, while Charizard helped Pikachu and Salamon, and Lugia assisted Ash and Kari, much to the cheers of everyone, including the monsters. As soon as everyone touched down, the friends and family stormed and congradulated the chosen children. After a little while, Kari told T.K. to round up the others for a celebration.

* * *

In DigiWorld, Tai heard a TV screen sound. They all look to see...

"It's V.K.," Davis said. Yolei slaps the back of his head.

"That's T.K.!" She shouts in his ear. Theen, she turns to the screen. "Hey, T.K., what is it?"

"Hey guys, we thought you would come here for a party," T.K. said.

"Over there?" Ken wondered.

"Yeah, Kari's victory in the sky."

"I knew my sister would win," Tai cheered. "I'll contact Izzy and Matt, and see if they want to join." He steps away with the cell in hand.

"So, what do you think?" The other digidestined look around and agreed.

"We'll be right there, dude," Davis said. Then, May goes to see the young blond.

"So, what's the word, Teeker?" May asked.

"There on their way," T.K. said. "We might need to step back."

"Right." Davis raises his D3 to the screen.

"Digiport Open!" He commanded. The screen brightened up and all were drawn into the screen...

* * *

...And come out in Oak's lab, hard. May was the first to greet them. "Welcome, friends of Kari," she said as she bowed. Davis was the first to get up and run to May.

"It's a pleasure to have a cute face greet us to this world," He said, grabbing May hands. May was showing some nervousness. "By the way, the name's Davis."

"Okay, it's May," she shuddered. That's when Max appeared, and grabbed Davis's ear.

"Making moves on my sister, pal?" he grunted as he dragged the goggled leader. "Not on my watch." T.K. and Misty, who was standing next to, sweat dropped.

"I think I tought him, too much," Misty said. Ken was a little more polite.

"You'll have to excuse him," he said. "Ever since this started, he's been in denial." Yolei walked over to T.K.

"So, who's this?" she asked. "Your new girlfriend?" Both he and Misty blushed at the comment. "Sure looks like it."

"It does not!" both yelled in unison.

"Hey, where's Kari?" Sora asked.

"They should be at Ash's house," Misty answered.

"I believe you're Misty, right?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Well, when I met Ash, he apparently mistaken me for you, and I think I understand his confusion." Both redheads blushed and laughed about it. Then, the screen lit up, again. This time, Tai, along with Matt, Izzy and the other Digimon arrived. After their introductions, everyone headed over to Ash's house, where the celebration was rather lively. During the party, and while the Digimon were playing with the Pokemon, Ken and Bianca, with Lugia's help, gathered the wild Digimon together and, with his laptop, sent them all back to the DigiWorld. Brock was subdued, twice, making attempts on Sora and Mimi, thanks to Max and Misty. Speaking of Mimi, she, Yolei, and Davis was recieving some cooking tips from Delia, about different types of recipies for noddles and many European dishes, for starters. Izzy and Oak were sharing knowledge about each other's monsters, completly understanding each other. Melody was playing her flute, thus catching Matt's attention. Since he brought over his guitar to practice for his solo concert coming up, he decided to do it by the Shamuti Isle festival maiden. After a little while, they seemed to be in great harmony. Everyone was having a great time, even Ash and Kari, who were talking about their battle with ArmageddoMyotismon. That's when Joe recognized the matching crests on the two heroes.

"Hold on," he said. "What's with the new crests? They look alike?" This caught everyone's attention to the chosens.

"These are the Crests of Care," Kari pointed out. After a brief explanation, they resumed. As night fell, everyone had gone to bed... except for Ash. Yolei was the first to notice, and quietly walked outside. Ash was perched on the roof, looking depressed. Yolei found him and proceeded to the roof. Then, she sat beside the distraught trainer.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Not at all," he moaned. Yolei looks to the starry sky.

"The battle still weighing heavily on you?"

"Sort of."

"It's not like you had any other choice."

"Yeah." Then, it hits her.

"You don't want to be separated from Kari, right?" This got Ash to look at her. "You care so much about her, like your crest."

"She's...I don't know what to say."

"I understand. She's the same way."

"What about you and Ken?" Yolei started to blush. "You two seem like you were ready to travel the bases."

"Yeah, I can admit. I have some fellings for him." Then, another voice entered.

"Feelings of love?" It was Meowth, getting a lift from Chimecko, a bell Pokemon. "Hey, it's not easy to say it, but with the facts pointing out...BAM!"

"What's with the explanation, Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Well, excuse me for getting in your jabbering, but I thought I just get through to the point. Also, Ash, now that Team Rocket's dissolved, I was wondering if I could join you in your journeys." Ash was caught off-guard with the offer.

"What's wrong with Jessie or James?"

"They let me go to start something new. Something about starting their own restaurant, and they advised me to seek you." Ash smiled at Meowth's reason.

"Sure, you can."

"See, a new friend," Yolei commented. "Right, Ash?" he nodded. The next day, it was time to let the digidestined go home. The digidestined and Digimon, and trainers and friends said their final goodbyes in Oak's lab. T.K. even gave both Misty and May a kiss on the cheek. Ash's final goodbye to Kari was harder to accept for each other.

"So, this is it," Kari said to Ash.

"I wish it wasn't." She nodded.

"If we need to see each other, that's what our crests are for." Then, Ash shoots for Kari's lips for the 'goodbye' gift.

"Goodbye, hon," both said in unison. This time, Brock and Davis accepted the scene. The digidestined and Digimon approached the computer.

"Digiport open!" Davis commanded, and in a flash, they were gone. Ash was starting to tear up, catching Bianca's attention, in which she walks up to, and hugs the saddened trainer.

"She'll be back for you," she says. "Just keep that in your heart." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Back in Odiba, the digidestined and Digimon were at the park with a meeting concerning what had occured. Izzy performed a head count, when he realized that Kari and Gatomon weren't present. He looked over to Tai. "Tai, where's Kari?"

"Kari wasn't feeling too well, so I told her to relax and I can relay any messages you have for her." Sora was concerned for Kari.

"I bet she still thinks about being separated from him," she speaks out.

"It does make sense," Biyomon noted. "Since she does love him." Izzy understood the situation.

"I get it," he moans.

"Hey, can you blame someone who found her 'knight in shining armor'?" Tentomon joked.

"Tentomon, that wasn't funny," Tai growled.

"Well, excuse me if I have to laugh about it." No one made a sound. "Izzy, take the floor." Izzy explains that the DigiWorld is still in the cleanup efforts since Giovanni's Pokemon trashed it. Kari, on the other hand, was placing a few pictures of them with the trainers on her postboard. The last picture was of her and Ash, wrapping her around her little stomach.

"Kari, you'll see him again," Salamon acknowledged.

"I know." She clutched the photo close to her chest.

* * *

_ASH AND KARI: 8 YEARS LATER..._

It's been eight years since the battle over Nexus, and things around the PokeWorld have changed. Misty has been in charged with the Ceruliean Gym, since her older sisters retired from the Pokemon Gym battles and have resighted theirselves in an undisclosed area. She also has married Ash's better counterpart, Richie. Brock has yet to find a girlfriend, despite the thoughts of the sisters, but he does keep himself busy with his teachings of Pokemon breeding in his shop over in Saffron City. May has been accpeted to train coordinators in Mahoghany Town, along with her husband, Brendan, Prof. Birch's son. Max has started on his own Pokemon journey, along side with Molly, who dreams of being an announcer in the Pokemon tournaments. Oh yeah, he also managed to reunite with a Ralts that he made a promise to a while ago. Tracy will forever be Tracy, as he still does his watcher duties and sketches them in his notebook. Jessie and James had given up on training Pokemon to work on a fast food chain after they got hitched, theirselves. They also have twins children with their parents' hair color. The redhead boy was named Billy, and the blue-haired girl was named Kiddo. Prof. Oak is the same way, as he still does his studies on Pokemon at the new Gary Oak Memorial Labritory, in dedication of his grandson, who died of lukemia two years ago. Melody and Bianca have taken over the sales of boats for Bianca's grandfather, Lorenzo, who now works only with the museum as a guide. Delia has gone back to college at the Veridian City Academy, only as a culunary arts teacher. She even has her own kitchen, named the T.J.Kitchen in dedication to her lost husband. As for Ash, he is 20 years old, and is a member of the Elite Four, now the Elite Five, after his latest victories in the major tournaments around the world. He also helps trainers who have struggled with the way they battle. He has always worn his Crest of Care ever since the day he got it. Pikachu was still Pikachu, except...

"Whoa, easy, Jumper," Ash said. That's right, Pikachu was now named Jumper, like jumper cables. Meowth had evloved into a Persian, but it still kept its human-like tounge. Ash resides in the forest connecting Kanto and Johto regions. Just then, an old man appears on his computer. It sees Ash.

"Hey, Ash, it's me, Gennai," the man calls.

"What is it, Gennai?"

"It's been a while since I saw you in the DigiWorld. What have you been doing?"

"Just helping out with the community." Just then, it hits him. "How's Hikari doing?"

"Hikari...Oh, Kari, yeah, that's the reason for my visit."

"How so?"

"It's time you two met up again. Did you forget her?"

"No, just miss her."

"Good, cause the Digimon were fetching her as we speak."

"Hold on a second." Ash gets up and grabs a small jewel box and put it in his blazing red sweat-tee. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Gennai nods.

"I'll help you crossover. You just yell the magic worlds."

"Got it. Digiport open." In a flash, Ash and Jumper were gone.

* * *

**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you let off.  
****I want to hold you high and steal you pain.  
****I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well.  
****I want to hold you high and steal you pain.**

**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,  
****And I don't feel right, when you've gone away.

* * *

**Earth and DigiWorld were no exception. Tai has graduated high school and is trying to major in government in order to help some global issues that may appear soon enough. He, also, has a girlfriend from America by the name of Brittney Stammer, a redhead with a charm of comedy attending Harvard, majoring in biological science. Matt and his band have hit major deals with plenty of record companies for their music, especially with his girlfriend, Sora, with vocals. They set out for a global conert. Joe has recieved a Bachlor's degree in Medical studies, and is the first, and only person to aid both humans and Digimon. Mimi and her boyfriend, Michael in America, have gotten married, and thanks to Delia's teachings from eight years ago, managed to get a show for the two of them on the "Food Network." Izzy has graudated in majors in technology, and is running a school for the computer-illiterate. T.K. has moved back to Paris and has gotten engaged to a girl named Catherine, who they met 12 years ago. T.K. is a novelist on the ways of his journey with the Digimon, and still hasn't let go of the day he and Ash met. Ken and Yolei have gotten married after they graduated high school, thierselves. Both are studying law in an academy in Hokkaido, where Ken is training to be a detective, and Yolei to be a prosicuting lawyer. Last that was heard from them, Yolei is two months pregnant with their first child. Cody is planning to go to that law school to after he graduates, and he's also trying to be an attorney to help put ciminals in jail. Davis has started his street cart business, and it was off like a rocket, since the people have never had noodles that tasted so good. If it continues, it can go global. As for Kari, she, also, is 20 years old. She's training to become a teacher for elementary school children. Not only did she still have her Crest of Care worn at all times, like Ash, but she also keeps a silver locket with the carvings of Angewomon's visor. Inside was the picture of her being held by Ash. She tears up everytime she looks at the photo, of the young man who she fell in love with. Gatomon resides in DigiWorld where she keeps a constant eye on activity there. After Kari closed the locket today, the Digimon appears on screen. "Hey, Kari," it yelled. She turns to the computer.

"Gatomon, what is it?" She asked.

"Come to the DigiWorld. I need to talk to you."

"Why can't we speak now?"

"I prefere face-to-face, up close."

"I see. Hold on. Digiport Open." In a flash, Kari was gone.

* * *

**The worst is over now, and we can breathe again.  
****I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain.  
****Well, there's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight.  
****I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.**

**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open,  
****And I don't feel like, I am strong enough.  
****'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,  
****And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.

* * *

**Ash arrived in Gennai's house, under a lake, while Kari arrived in Primary Village. "What's the occasion?" Ash asked Gennai.

"You should go and meet her now," the old man barks. "Here, I'll clear the way for you." With a throw of a switch, Gennai parts the lake and creates a path to the stairs.

"Thanks. By the way, can you keep an eye on Jumper for me, please?"

"Sure." Jumper jumps to Gennai's head.

"Thanks." With that, he runs off to the forest.

"So, what did you want to adress?" Kari asked.

"He's here," Gatomon replied. Kari knew who right away.

"I'm going to find him. You stay put." Kari runs into the forest. Inside, both Crests of Care started to glow, but with something weird. Ash's crest had the top hand glowing, while Kari's had the bottom one lighting up. Ash turns to the direction of the crest hand, until the crest completly lit, as did Kari. they ran to the direction of where the crest was taking them.

* * *

**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open,  
****And I don't feel like, I am strong enough.  
****'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,  
****And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.

* * *

**Then, they see each other's crest glow. The crest acted like a magnet to it's twin. At first, when they approached, they didn't recognize each other, since it has been eight years since they fought Giovanni and ArmageddoMyotismon. Then..."It's been forever since I've last seen you, Hikari."

"It has, Ashton." They approached each other slowly, until they were a foot apart. Then, they hugged. "I miss you," Kari cries. Ash knew he missed her, too, and started to cry. Ash, suddenly, realized his box. He pulled her away, gentley.

"Hikari, we were Destiny's light on Nexus, as well as Cupid's targets. I want to know if..." He open the box to reveal a 24k ring, with the carvings of the Crests of Light, Determination, and Care. Kari gasped at the sight of the ring. "Will you marry me?" Kari hesitated for a second, then, jumped to Ash for a really big kiss.

Then, she whispered, "Yes, I do."

* * *

**'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,  
****And I don't feel right, when you're gone.

* * *

****THE END. **_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY.

* * *

_PETE THE ROCK: "...And that's it. It's over."

WOBBUFETT: ("Congratulations. If this won awards, then I want to be with you when you get them.")

PETE THE ROCK: "Actually, you already are."

WOBBUFETT: ("What do you mean?")

PETE THE ROCK: "Finishing my story is a reward all on its own. Hug?" (leans to WOBBUFETT/WOBBUFETT uses counter/PTR flies out, breaks through door, hit GIRL) "Oh I'm sorry about that. I didn't- Ashley?"

ASHLEY: "Hey, Pete. Your mom told me where you were. I just forgot what apartment you were in. (laughs) So, actually, I should be thanking you."

PETE THE ROCK: "You don't say."

ASHLEY: "Say, I was wondering if I can check your pad."

PETE THE ROCK: "Of course." (both walk in)

ASHLEY: "What's that?"

PETE THE ROCK: "Wobbufett. It decided to crash, litteraly." (points to hole)

ASHLEY: "Whoa. Let's go to your room." (runs to bedroom/PTR follows)

PETE THE ROCK: "Why my room?" (ASHLEY kisses/closes door) "What are you doing?"

ASHLEY: "What's wrong? You scared?"

PETE THE ROCK: "Scared? This is my first time."

ASHLEY: "I don't know if it's comforting, but it's my first, too."

PETE THE ROCK: "Ohh."

WOBBUFETT: ("I think it's best if I didn't know.")


End file.
